Crystal Tokyo Anime Tales: Wedding Peach
by Rainbow169
Summary: In this sequel to Rayearth, the next anime characters to attack the Dessert Senshi are the Love Angels from Wedding Peach. Can the Senshi defend the diversity of real love? Can they even prevent one of their own from turning to the enemy's side?
1. Chapter 1

Author's Notes

This story is a sequel to "Rayearth," so if you haven't read it you will probably be confused as to who many of the characters are. Once again, characters from another anime appear as the villains, this time, characters from Wedding Peach are used. As a final warning, this story is overtly pro-gay and contains some possibly offensive satire.

Maria Delgado is Sailor Butterscotch

Kurumi Kino is Sailor Caramel

Mortimer Wellington is Sailor Chocolate

Parallax Katzenjammer is Sailor Cinnamon

Basil Anderson is Sailor Licorice

Serena McDouglas is Sailor Peanut Butter

Rainbow Sparkles is Sailor Peppermint

Ahmed Hussein is Sailor Vanilla

Madoka Hino is Sailor Bubble Gum

Pierre Fromage is Sailor Cookie

Bridget O'Malley is Sailor Cupcake

Jessica Cornflower is Sailor Jellybean

Akane Aino is Sailor Lollipop

Mozzarella Rigatoni is Sailor Marshmallow

Sakura Mizuno is Sailor Milkshake

Galaxy Chang is Sailor Popsicle

Chapter 1: Double Date Disaster

It was a month and a half since the Sailor Senshi had freed the Magic Knights from Sailor Nemesis's control, and since then, some of them had grown in their relationships with each other. Pierre and Ahmed had started dating, and the same with Maria and Akane. Even lonely Makoto and Seiya were drawn to each other. In fact, it was just the kind of atmosphere that would attract the next group of enemies, but that's skipping a little too far ahead.

For the present, things were peaceful, at least when it came to supernatural fighting. It was on one of those peaceful days that Maria, Akane, Pierre, and Ahmed decided to have a double date together at a cafe to celebrate the beginning of the month of May.

"Welcome to Cafe Love-Love! This is the best place for romantic couples!" gushed the greeter, who had long pink hair.

"Then I'm so glad we chose it," giggled Akane, letting Maria push her wheelchair through the door. The greeter glared at them behind their backs. Why does it look like those two girls are more in love with each other than with the boys, she wondered suspiciously. She shuddered when she noticed that the love waves emitting from the two couples confirmed her fears.

"Sailor Moon is evil. It must be destroyed..." Ahmed looked up. What was that voice he just heard? Was he getting psychic powers like Parallax? Why was Sailor Moon referred to as "it" when she was a girl?

"Hey, who are you?" Pierre asked suddenly, looking over his shoulder. Behind them was a girl with her pale blue hair in braids, snickering deviously at Maria. Akane stared at Maria's pocket.

"That napkin you have has the Moon symbol on it," she observed.

"Shush, Himeko, and come sit with Mommy. Stop bothering people and let that group get their seats," scolded a man with spiky orange hair. He grabbed the impish girl by the arm and pulled her away.

"That was strange. What does she have against Sailor Moon?" wondered Pierre aloud as they found a table for four. The pink-haired waitress came and took one of the chairs away so Akane could push her wheelchair up.

"You boys best treat her well. Cripples are the most in danger of having abusive boyfriends," the waitress warned.

"But Maria's her lover, not us!" Pierre blurted out. The waitress suddenly stalked away, forgetting to ask them if they wanted to order drinks.

"Hey! You're supposed to give us water at least!" shouted Akane, but the waitress was gone out of earshot.

"It's okay, Akane, she'll get fired for not doing her job," Maria said reassuringly.

"Or not. She might be a monster and sneak under our table and..." Pierre jabbed a hole in his napkin with his knife to demonstrate. Maria whimpered and hid her eyes, and Akane glared at him.

"Don't scare people like that!" she snapped.

"I was just playing," Pierre pouted.

"It is suspicious that she's ignoring us, though," Ahmed pointed out, "Perhaps she's one of those people who hates homosexuals."

"That's still no excuse not to do her job! When I work at the soup kitchen, I don't just serve certain people, I serve ANYONE who comes in and is in need!" ranted Akane. It was then that a different waitress came up to them.

"I'm sorry, our new server Momoko is having some problem. Would you like me to take your order instead?" she asked, pointing to Ahmed first with her pen.

"Yes. I would like a triple-decker fudge cake, a banana split, and 10 peanut butter cookies," he said. She then pointed to Akane.

"That will be all. We can share that," she dismissed the waitress before Ahmed could protest.

"Um, I don't think you understand. He means to eat that all himself," snickered Pierre. Akane rolled her eyes.

"Yeah right. No one could eat that much without getting sick," she scoffed.

"He usually eats like that. He's trying to fatten himself up but it obviously doesn't work," Pierre went on, and it was then that Akane noticed how surprisingly skinny Ahmed was. He and Pierre are kind of like one of those classic comedy teams where one is really fat and the other's really thin, she thought.

"Look out!" Maria suddenly shrieked as the order of sweets came flying at them and splattered all over the table. The pink-haired waitress, or at least a girl who looked like her, wearing a wedding gown, strode out into the main room of the cafe. Himeko, the little girl who had bugged them earlier, squealed eagerly.

"It's Wedding Peach! It's Wedding Peach!" she giggled happily.

"Yes, that is correct. In a lovely cafe for romance, there are two couples who are ruining the atmosphere of boy-girl love. I, Wedding Peach, am very displeased!" she announced, pointing her bouquet at Pierre, Ahmed, Akane, and Maria.

"Hey, she's one of those characters from that anime that Serena likes so much. Maybe she was sent by Sailor Nemesis too," Pierre pointed out.

"Then let's transform! Lollipop Prism Power, Make Up!" declared Akane.

"Vanilla Power, Make Up!" called Ahmed.

"Cookie Prism Power, Make Up!" added Pierre.

"Butterscotch Prism Power, Make Up!" finished Maria. Most of the customers cheered when they saw the beautiful light show that accompanied the four Sailor Senshi's transformations, but Wedding Peach screamed with disgust.

"EWWWW! You really are perverts! Boys in those short little miniskirts are gross! This will NOT go unpunished! Angel Amour Peach...Oironoshi!" she yelled, and she had her own magical transformation that ended in her wearing a red and white outfit that was rather similar to the Sailor Senshi's uniforms.

"What's wrong with you? You got the Galaxy disease?" joked Sailor Cookie.

"No, you're the diseased ones! Bridal Flash!" called Wedding Peach, and she shot a beam of energy out of her bouquet that made a big crack in the table.

"Paper Cut Slash!" Sailor Cookie retalitated, giving Wedding Peach a few scratches on her face and legs.

"Lollipop Tiara Action!" This second attack knocked down to her butt, but she jumped back up.

"Bridal Flash!"

"Mystery Fog!" Sailor Vanilla countered her attack by creating a dark fog that spread of the tip of his Silence Glaive, and she missed, hitting the ceiling instead.

"Yes, that is what you do. You bring evil, doom, and gloom upon the world with your perverted version of love," coughed Wedding Peach.

"Hey, what kind of Love Angel fights against love!" snapped Sailor Cookie.

"The kind who fights for the right kind of love, not the wrong, evil love between people of the same sex!" retorted Wedding Peach.

"Aurora Hypnosis!" Sailor Butterscotch suddenly called, and as the fog cleared, they could see that Wedding Peach was now ignoring them. She was dancing around and babbling about the pretty lights.

"Paper Cut..."

"Stop! Let's just leave while she's distracted. I don't want to hurt her and then prove her right about us being evil," pleaded Sailor Butterscotch, interrupting him in mid-attack.

"I think she's right. Let's just go," Sailor Lollipop agreed.

"What's going on here!" demanded the second waitress who had taken Ahmed's order, stomping up to Wedding Peach.

"There's pretty lights! Don't you see them?" giggled the hypnotized Love Angel. The second waitress rolled her eyes and gently pulled her back to the kitchen.

"Come back and you can explain to the manager why you didn't do your job and then put on that silly wedding dress and started attacking the customers for being gay," she scolded, although Wedding Peach was too interested in the "pretty lights" that only she could see to care.


	2. Mall Madness

Chapter 2: Mall Madness

It was just so strange. It just couldn't be! Basil Anderson blinked his eyes, but the sight was still there. Serena McDouglas was in the bookstore, and she was carrying some manga!

"You must have a lot of money to buy that much, eh," he observed hesitantly.

"Not really. This is all my allowance that I got from Haruka and Michiru this morning," Serena answered innocently.

"But, but...you're Scottish! I thought Scottish people saved their money!" Basil exclaimed in shock.

"That's just a silly stereotype. At least, it doesn't fit me," Serena shrugged.

"Basil, that's an odd thing to say to someone," a girl's Irish accent admonished. Basil turned around to see Bridget staring down at him.

"Do you want to read manga with me? We could all be together and have lots of fun," Serena offered.

Elsewhere, an unconventional yet very traditional family lived in a house. This house had no adults, it was inhabited by 4 teenage girls and their little devil who had been purified of his evil. It was cloaked from view by others, so it appeared to anyone who happened to pass by that there was an empty yard. Yet, when they approached, they were repelled. Such was the power of this little devil, protective in his love of the teenage girls. The biggest irony of all surrounding this group was that all four of these girls were fiercely heterosexual, bringing down wrath from the heavens upon anyone who suggested they were a group of lesbian lovers. While the three Senshi were talking together at the mall bookstore, one of the girls was preparing to visit the same place.

"Yuri, we know about those two evil couples, why not target them? I know you can sense that some of the Sailor Senshi are at the mall, but how are you going to find them in the crowd?" asked Momoko, worried about her friend. She knew first-hand the power of the Sailor Senshi. She also felt that those evil homosexuals should be taken care of quickly.

"I can sense if any of them have immoral love waves. And if there is a pair of true lovers, I can get them to help us," Yuri said. She considered herself to be an expert on human emotions, especially the loves of girls. Of course I can do this, I was the one who could sense Momoko's love for Yousuke before anyone else. This will be a snap, I may not have to even engage in that barbaric fighting, Yuri thought arrogantly as she elegantly swished out of the door.

Meanwhile, back at the mall, Serena had decided to show some of her manga to Basil and Bridget.

"I already have the English translations of the Wedding Peach manga that I got in Scotland, but I thought that since I'm in Japan now, I could buy the Japanese original manga and see if anything's different," she was explaining.

"Did you get any other series?" asked Basil.

"Aye. Here is Saint Tail and Card Captor Sakura. I was going to get the Japanese Magic Knight Rayearth manga, too, but I thought it would make me too sad since we just had to fight them."

"I don't want to frighten you, Serena, but when Akane came back from her double date, she told me and Mrs. Aino that she was attacked by Wedding Peach," Bridget ventured to say. Serena shrieked, dropping her manga in a pile at her feet.

"That can't be true! Wedding Peach would never attack people, especially those who are in love!"

"I'm sorry, Serena, but Akane doesn't lie about that kind of thing. She said that Wedding Peach hated her and her group for being homosexuals," Bridget added, regretting that she had to ruin that cute girl's good mood.

"But you aren't, are you? I can sense wonderful, pure love waves from you," said a voice. Serena squealed in fan-girl glee, forgetting what she had just been told.

"It's Angel Lily! I can't believe I get to meet Angel Lily!" she gushed, shoving Bridget aside and grabbing Yuri in a big hug.

"Um, how do you know about me? I'm just an elegant junior high school girl," Yuri said coyly, surprised that some obviously foreign stranger knew who she was. In response, Serena thrust the Wedding Peach manga at Yuri excitedly.

"I get to read all about you and your friends Momoko and Hinagiku in these manga! There's also an anime series about you girls too!" she exclaimed. Yuri ignored the girl's squealings and grabbed at her bracelet.

"That's a very pretty red; it looks like a lovely rose encircling your wrist. May I hold it?" she asked.

"Why? Can't you just look? It's very special to me because I'm a...MPPHH!!" Serena mumbled as Bridget clamped her hand over her mouth.

"Shh, what did I just tell you? The Love Angels were attacking people yesterday," she hissed.

"Attacking people? It must've been someone else. Oh no! There must be devils impersonating us!" Yuri exclaimed in mock horror.

"Yeah, it must be! Because you'd never attack couples where there's two girls and two boys and they're all gay!" Serena blurted out as she got away from Bridget's hold. Yuri's eye twitched in anger when she heard that.

"So. You support immoral love, yet you call yourself a fan of mine?" she whispered tensely.

"Gay love is beautiful too. I don't know which side I would go with, actually, but I would want a sweet lover who is mystical, whimsical, and..." Yuri put a warning finger to Serena's lips.

"That is enough. Do not spoil the beautiful love waves that come from this pure couple," she shushed, referring to Basil and Bridget.

"You really think we're in love with each other?" Basil asked, blushing.

"Yeah, they are! They act like it!" Serena giggled loudly.

"Why do you attack people just for being in love with someone who's the same gender?" Bridget challenged.

"Because it's evil and wrong. If we allow love between those of the same gender, then people will want to marry their siblings and their pet lizards," retorted Yuri. Serena looked confused.

"Why would someone fall in love with another species? That's weird. And I thought the problem with siblings having sex was because the kids would have birth defects, but you're not gonna have that problem with gay couples 'cause they have to use other ways to have kids." Yuri shook her head.

"Whatever. It would be useless and foolish for me to fight you now," she said, and she walked off.

"Wait! I didn't get your autograph!" called Serena, but her beloved Angel Lily ignored her and disappeared into the mall crowd.

"I think we have a new enemy, eh, but this one doesn't seem as violent as the Magic Knights were," mused Basil.

"Akane told me that Wedding Peach was much more aggressive than this 'Yuri' person. Maybe it's because none of us are homosexuals," Bridget said.

"I don't believe you. Wedding Peach would never attack people," Serena snapped, spinning back around to face Bridget with an angry glare.

"You could ask Pierre yourself; Akane tells me that he was there too," Bridget said nervously, as she wasn't sure what Serena might do.

"He could be making it up to make fun of me being an anime fan," retorted Serena. Basil nodded.

"The French probably wouldn't trust your type; they'd think that Scottish people don't have fancy enough tastes."

"But Pierre's silly, not fancy. Galaxy's always telling him and Rainbow that they need to be more concerned about their appearances," Serena said.

"Either way, there's certainly something strange going on with the Love Angels. Have you ever heard them talk about hating gay people on that anime before?" Bridget asked.

"No! But now that I think about it, there never WERE any gay people in Wedding Peach, so they didn't have the chance," Serena gasped in realization. Bridget sighed, relieved not only that Serena wasn't arguing with her anymore, but also that she didn't have to fight that Yuri girl.


	3. Galaxy's Temptation

Chapter 3: Galaxy's Temptation

When Pierre had come home from his date and told everyone in the house what had happened, it caused an uproar. First of all, Serena had refused to believe him and she ran to her room crying about how it was "cruel to make fun of my hobby." Understandably, Haruka and Michiru were worried about whether or not this "Wedding Peach" person would try to attack them, since they had given their magic Senshi powers away and thus could be easy targets.

To which Galaxy had replied, "It will be your own fault for being so unfeminine."

"Michiru's plenty girly, Galaxy, it's not unfeminine to love a girl," Rainbow had retorted. Mercifully, Galaxy had decided to leave the situation at that point, feeling like it was stupid to argue about with someone like Rainbow who she considered to be incorrigibly rude and barbaric.

At the Love Angels' house, their guide in the world of being Love Angels, Aphrodite, had appeared to them. She seemed very worried about something.

"Girls, listen. There is a very evil house that the Sailor Senshi live in. This house not only holds one of those impure men that Wedding Peach fought before, but also two impure women who are wantonly in love with each other," she informed them. The Love Angels gasped in horror, except for Hinagiku.

"I can take them on," she asserted.

At said "evil house," Michiru was trying to teach Rainbow how to cook chicken.

"You want to cook meat thoroughly, otherwise it might have ecoli in it," she warned. Galaxy, who was passing by the doorway, screamed.

"EWWWW! That's that disease where you melt into a puddle of virus particles!" she shrieked. Rainbow rolled her eyes.

"That's ebola, dummy. And it doesn't melt you totally, it just makes you cough up your organs and turn into a skeleton," she snorted.

"Neither is true, you two. All it does is make you bleed to death. Only the circulatory system is damaged, not any of the other organs. Don't just believe rumors you hear on the Internet," Michiru sighed.

"How do you know so much about deadly scary African diseases?" Galaxy asked. Michiru gave her an innocent, confused look.

"Couldn't I have learned about it from Ami?" she said, mock-pouting.

"Look, I just remember hearing about it on some school video about germ warfare. That was just what I remembered. You know I have an active imagination," Rainbow butted in. Michiru suddenly became very serious, looking right into Galaxy's pale blue eyes.

"What would you do if the Love Angels attacked here? Would you join us, or refuse to fight because of your own homophobia," she challenged. Galaxy stepped backwards nervously.

"I-I don't know," she whimpered, before hurrying out of the room and heading for her bedroom to think. At least, that's where she thought she would go, but she ended up walking into Serena's room instead.

"Hi! Do you want to watch Wedding Peach with me?" Serena offered cheerfully. Galaxy took a seat on Serena's bed.

"Maybe. Michiru just asked me a scary question. She asked me what I would do if the Love Angels attacked here. But from what I've heard about them, I sort of agree with them that homosexuality is a bad idea. But that would also be unladylike to attack people for it. And as Sailor Popscicle, I'm supposed to get rid of invading anime characters because if that happens, they go back to their worlds," Galaxy mused aloud.

"Then what's your problem?" Serena asked nonchalantly.

"My problem is that I agree with the Love Angels that it's bad to be homosexual. And I'm not sure I should attack them..."

"Yes...and we can give you better powers..." a voice said. Galaxy looked around, but, still, all she could see was Serena in the room with her.

"Give me better powers? What are you talking about?" she demanded.

"You feel like your fog attack is too weak. If you join us, we can give you better powers," the voice explained. Then Serena squealed with joy as she saw Hinagiku's face at the window.

"It's Angel Daisy!"

"Yup, that's my name, or at least my magic name. Can you let me in?" Hinagiku asked.

"Um, sure, just let me open the window," said Serena cheerfully. Galaxy watched as Hinagiku climbed through the window, wondering if she should alert the other Senshi or if this person was okay. Hinagiku held up her arm, and Serena and Galaxy could see that she had her own bracelet.

"Angel Courage Daisy!" she shouted, and in a flash of green and yellow lights, she had a pretty yellow wedding dress on and a cute hat with a daisy on her head. Serena shrieked with delight when she saw that.

"WOW! I love you! I love you and your Love Angel friends!" she exclaimed, "I've seen all your anime episodes and read all the manga!"

"Yuri told me about you. I'm glad you like me. I have an offer to give your rotund friend over there," Angel Daisy explained, pointing to Galaxy.

"How do I know I can trust you? The last time people from Serena's favorite anime appeared, they were trying to kill us," Galaxy pointed out.

"Well, I guess you just want to be stuck with weak magic," Angel Daisy shrugged. Galaxy touched her bracelet, but she hesitated. Could they really do such a thing for her? She DID agree with them about homosexuality, but the idea of attacking people over it really didn't appeal to Galaxy.

"Why do you need to attack people just for loving someone of the same gender? It's not THAT much of a crime," she asked.

"Because it is our mission to convert everyone to the proper kind of love. Oironoshi!" Angel Daisy called, and she went through the second transformation in which she shed her wedding dress for a little yellow and white outfit that looked like the Senshi's outfits.

"Supreme Thunder!" Angel Daisy jumped out of the way as a bolt of electricity nearly hit her. Sailor Peppermint was standing in the doorway, with Sailor Cookie behind her.

"NOOOO! You are SO mean, Rainbow! That's Angel Daisy, one of the Love Angels! They're good guys!" Serena pleaded.

"Good guys wouldn't attack people in restaurants just for being gay," spat Sailor Cookie. Sailor Peppermint nodded.

"And they're probably just like the Magic Knights were, so if we kill the Love Angels, they'll just go back to their world and be freed from Sailor Nemesis's control." Angel Daisy shook her head in confusion. Who was Sailor Nemesis? That makes no sense, she thought, those Sailor Senshi are trying to trick me.

"I can't stand it anymore! I refuse to fight the Love Angels! It was bad enough with the Magic Knights!" cried Serena, jumping in front of Angel Daisy protectively. The green-haired "angel" patted the Scottish girl on her head.

"You're cute. I didn't know I had a fan," she smirked.

"Please leave. Please don't hurt anyone here. You can stay if you're going to be nice, though," Serena sniffled. Angel Daisy shrugged.

"That's fine. We can wait. I guess I can spare you perverts today. You have a warning, though, find yourself a girlfriend, fat boy, or you'll be seeing us again, and this cutie here might not be there to protect you," she said before she climbed back out of the window and ran off down the sidewalk.

"Who let that Love Angel in!" bellowed Haruka as she stormed into the room, Michiru close behind her.

"Serena did. She didn't want to fight, so the Love Angel left with just a warning for me to find a girlfriend," Pierre accused.

"I love the Love Angels! You just don't understand!" Serena shouted, tears forming in her eyes again.

"Do not do that again. What kind of Sailor Senshi lets the enemy in their home anyway!" snapped Haruka.

"They're not enemies! They're my favorite anime characters!" Serena pleaded. Rainbow rolled her eyes.

"Well, sorry, but your favorite anime characters are probably going to be attacking us," Rainbow snorted.


	4. A Question of Gender

Chapter 4: A Question of Gender

Kurumi Kino turned off the Wedding Peach DVD. Since the Love Angels had started their attacks, Makoto felt that it was Kurumi and Mortimer's duty to learn all they could about this new enemy, which meant watching the anime that chronicled their adventures. Mortimer suddenly began to giggle at something.

"What's so funny?" Kurumi asked curiously.

"Momoko and Yousuke. We're similar to them. We're about the same age, and I often tease you. If we were in a show like Wedding Peach, I'd probably have hidden romantic feelings for you," he explained with an impish grin.

"Do you? If that's true, you have a pretty weird way of showing it," snorted Kurumi, blushing slightly.

"I don't think I do. I just was noting things that were the same. And from what I've heard, that's a common thing that appears in girls anime," Mortimer shrugged. Makoto peered at the tall pair of pre-teens.

"You know what? Mamoru used to tease Usagi before he fell in love with her. The same with Seiya," she noted.

"If one of the Love Angels was here, they could tell whether or not we had secret feelings for each other. Rainbow said they could sense Love Waves," Mortimer added.

"Speaking of Seiya, she's coming over later. It's a date at our house," Makoto said.

"You love her, don't you Mommy? But isn't she also partly a boy, too?" Kurumi asked.

"Yes, she and the other Starlights have the ability to change genders, though they were born females and prefer that form," Makoto explained.

"How do they do that? Does it hurt?" inquired Mortimer, with scientific eagerness. Makoto shrugged.

"I really don't know. I've never bothered to ask them. Maybe Ami's done some tests on them, but otherwise all I know is that they can do that."

Meanwhile, Scarlett O'Hara was preparing to go out and seek her selected Sailor Senshi targets.

"Why them? That girl with the big forehead looks like a scary giant," whimpered Momoko.

"Her mother is single and is currently in love with an alien who can change genders. If I can convince said alien to stay in the male form, then it will be true love. If not, then they must be destroyed. And from what Aphrodite showed me, the 'big forehead' girl has a relationship with a boy that seems similar to the one that you have had with Yousuke. Possibly I can help them along on the right track," Scarlett explained, before heading out the door.

Soon, Seiya arrived at the Kino household, a football tucked under her shoulder. Mortimer immediately greeted her with questions.

"How do you change gender? Does it hurt? Does everyone on your planet have that ability?" Makoto pulled him off of the startled alien.

"Sorry, I just told him about that and he's just a curious kid," she apologized. Kurumi held up a Wedding Peach DVD.

"We were just going to watch the next episode of this. Do you want to watch it with us? It might help you if the Love Angels attack you in the palace," she suggested cheerily.

"Woah, woah! One at a time you two! About changing gender, it doesn't hurt, yes, everyone on our planet can do it, and no, I don't know how it exactly works. That would be a better question for Taiki, since she's the science fan. And for the DVD, sure, why not?" Seiya said as she took a seat in front of the TV screen. Kurumi popped in the DVD and it started. This episode was the one where Angel Daisy first got her powers.

"I can identify with her having an annoying little brother," commented Kurumi. Mortimer snickered.

"I may be shorter than you, but I'm actually older."

"Just by a year or so," Kurumi shot back. The story played on, and when it came to the part where Angel Daisy first found out about her powers and decided to help save Momoko from the Devil, a cry was heard.

"Passionate Cake Cut!" With a crunch, the door was ripped open, and a Love Angel stood in view. She did not look like any of the ones that they had just been watching on the anime, however, as she had a purple outfit and fluffy red hair to her shoulders.

"Who are you? Some fake Love Angel? You're not on the anime!" Kurumi exclaimed in surprise.

"I am not a fake. I am Angel Salvia, and I am here to give an ultimatum to you," announced the intruder, pointing to Seiya.

"What! Are you one of those people who's scared of aliens?" Mortimer accused, holding up his transformation bracelet. Angel Salvia shook her head.

"No, I myself am not exactly human either, I am a pure angel. It is because of her heinous gender-switching abilities that confuse the idea of sexuality itself." Kurumi just looked confused.

"What's sexuality?" she asked.

"It's whether or not you prefer having a lover of your own gender or the opposite gender. Some people prefer both and they're bisexual," explained Mortimer frankly.

"As for you, I advise you to only have romantic affection towards the opposite gender of whichever form you're in," Angel Salvia said, still addressing Seiya. Makoto glared at her.

"But that would make her unfaithful!" she protested.

"Then only stay as a male," Angel Salvia ordered.

"No way! This Crystal Tokyo place seems to favor girls who are like me, I don't want to be in male form and be ridiculed if I have a choice!" Seiya retorted.

"Let's just beat her! Chocolate Power, Make Up!" shouted Mortimer.

"I think we can just make her go away. Maybe if I gave her some of those cookies I burnt earlier..." giggled Kurumi mischeiviously.

"Wait, wait, wait! You're MAKOTO'S daughter and you burn cookies when you try to make them!" Seiya teased.

"Burnt cookies aren't going to stop me. But why would you want to? You're a pure, sweet girl who would want to help us, wouldn't you?" cooed Angel Salvia, her voice suddenly becoming soft and gentle. Kurumi stepped back, confused. What was that supposed to mean? The Love Angels were evil, weren't they? And even if they weren't, they were probably under the spell of Sailor Nemesis, and killing them here would just send them back to their own world...she decided, then. She decided what she would do.

"Caramel Power, Make Up!" Angel Salvia stepped back, surprised.

"What kind of pure, sweet girl are you! How DARE you not fight for the sake of true love!" she roared, brandishing her sword.

"Because if I kill you, like with the Magic Knights, you can be freed from Sailor Nemesis's spell," Sailor Caramel asserted.

"Crystal Surround!" called Sailor Chocolate, and a clear, rocky shell quickly began to form on Angel Salvia's body, starting with her feet. When it stopped, it encased her up to her shoulders, so that her head was free and vulnerable to attack. Sailor Chocolate nodded to the taller girl; she knew what to do.

"Crescent Beam!" Sailor Caramel shouted. For good measure, Seiya and Makoto added a kick and a punch to Angel Salvia's head, knocking her unconscioius. She faded out, reappearing back in the "home" she shared with the other Love Angels.

"How dare she! She wants me to face oppression!" Seiya ranted.

"Not really. She is probably unaware of the way the gender roles operate in Crystal Tokyo," said Mortimer as he detransformed.

"Well, I guess that settles our debate earlier. You and I don't have any secret love for each other, because if we did, that Angel Salvia person would've sensed it," Kurumi commented.


	5. Dealing With Angels

Chapter 5: Dealing With Angels

Mozzarella stared at the sheet of paper blankly. She didn't want to be doing this! She would rather be running around outside! Why did she agree to this!

"Come on," urged Parallax, "You said you wanted to do what I do for fun. Well, I often like to write spooky poems."

"I don't wanna do that!" huffed Mozzarella, slamming her pencil down and stomping out of Parallax's bedroom. Why isn't there anyone here who can play with me, she thought angrily. Seiya used to play with me, but now she's dating that Makoto Kino and she has no time for me. Although...maybe those other two Starlights will play with me, she thought hopefully. She found Taiki walking down the hallway and immediately hugged the tall alien's legs.

"Please please please play with me! No one wants to play outdoor games with me anymore!" Mozzarella whined. Taiki pried the overeager girl off of her and stared down at her coldly.

"No, I shall not play with you. I am going to write poetry," she said icily.

"ARGGGH! What IS it with everyone today and writing poetry and ignoring me!" Mozzarella ranted.

While Mozzarella was angry, the Love Angels were happy, because they had just received a new power from Aphrodite.

"Now you have the ability to give other people Love Angel powers and get them to join you in your crusade for the sake of pure love," Aphrodite said.

"All right! Let's go out on the street and grab someone to test it on!" Hinagiku exclaimed.

"No, I have a better idea. Are there any Sailor Senshi who might consider altering their own magic and becoming new Love Angels?" asked Yuri thoughtfully. Aphrodite smiled.

"Yes, there is. In the Crystal Palace, there are two Sailor Senshi who might be good targets. One of them is a girl who feels like no one wants to play with her, and the people she is angry at are all impure in some way. The other is an impure boy who might be easily persuaded if he was told that he could have his lifelong dream," she explained.

"What's that? To marry a beautiful woman? Is he just pretending to love men?" asked Momoko dreamily.

"No, no, his dream is to be fat," Aphrodite stated.

"What! That's insane! I would much prefer a thin husband; fat boys are rather ugly," sniffed Yuri.

"Whether or not YOU think it's attractive, he may be swayed to our side if given the prospect of fatness as a reward," Aphrodite continued.

"Let's all go! Then we can be sure to get both of them!" declared Hinagiku.

When the Love Angels arrived at the Crystal Palace, they split into two groups. First, Yuri and Scarlett went off to find Ahmed. Of course, they found him in the palace dining hall, eating donuts.

"I am your dream," announced Scarlett mysteriously. Yuri couldn't help but giggle, as the red-haired Angel was wearing a large bodysuit-type outfit that she had stuffed with pillows so that she would look fat.

"Really? I thought I was awake," Ahmed said blandly.

"You want to look like me, don't you? This is your dream, isn't it? To be fat?" purred Scarlett seductively.

"But you're not fat. Your face doesn't look that way. And some of your fat looks oddly lumpy, like pillows," he pointed out. What! That Momoko, that was her stupid idea! I should've waited and bought a real fat suit, Scarlett thought angrily. She grabbed Yuri's hand.

"Let's do it anyway. Wedding Excellent Flower!"

"Wedding Graceful Flower!" The two of them transformed into their magic wedding gowns in flashes of blue and purple light.

"Vanilla Power, Make Up!" called Ahmed, and he had his own magical transformation too. Angel Salvia and Angel Lily wasted no time in trying out the new spell that Aphrodite had given them.

"Powers of love, combine! Turn him into a Love Angel!" they shouted in unison. A blue-violet light shot out of their hands and engulfed Sailor Vanilla, but it was quickly repelled by his silvery aura. Angel Lily and Angel Salvia were thrown backwards by the force.

"Mystery..."

"Let's just get out of here and find the others," Scarlett said quickly as she detransformed and rushed Angel Lily out of the room before Sailor Vanilla even finished casting the spell that would create a dark fog.

Meanwhile, Momoko and Hinagiku were searching for Mozzarella. Coincidentially, her angry racing through the palace hallways took her straight into their path, and the three girls crashed in a shrieking heap of arms and legs.

"Out of my way! Everyone's being mean to me and won't play with me!" Mozzarella shouted as she tried to kick her way out of the entanglement. Before she knew quite what was happening, Momoko had grabbed her into a hug.

"Poor baby! You must be very lonely," the pink-haired girl said sweetly.

"Of course I am! Those mean Starlights don't like me, none of the other kids at the palace like me, Parallax USED to like me but now that she's got that stupid hyrax for a gloomy buddy she doesn't need me anymore!" ranted Mozzarella. Hinagiku jumped up into an eager fighting stance.

"Hey, I'll play with you. Do you like active games? Like to run around and get dirty playing sports?"

"Yeah! I love doing those kinds of things!" agreed Mozzarella eagerly.

"How sad it is that you have to be stuck in a boring palace where no one shares your interests. You know why that is?" Hinagiku said gently.

"Why? Isn't it because they're all with their lovers?" Mozzarella guessed, thinking of Seiya and Makoto.

"Of course it is. We can help you. We can make sure that those people don't neglect you for their evil, selfish romances," Momoko added.

"How? I need to know! I wanna beat those meanies and make 'em sorry they ever made me feel lonely!" Mozzarella shouted. Momoko opened her magic locket and showed it to Mozzarella. A beam of light shot out of it, surrounding the surprised girl.

"Powers of love, combine! Turn her into a Love Angel!" Hinagiku and Momoko recited in unison. This time, the spell went differently. Instead of repelling the light, Mozzarella embraced it, and her body glowed green as her clothing disappeared. When the transformation stopped, she was dressed in a typical Love Angel outfit, only her bodice was green.

"Congratulations. You are now Angel Ivy," Hinagiku proclaimed. The newly-named Angel Ivy looked down at herself and grinned.

"This is going to be so cool!" she exclaimed happily.

"Come on! Let's go home! You can meet Jama-P; he's the nicest little devil you'll ever meet," giggled Momoko.

In the middle of a transaction with a customer, Rei suddenly fell down, quivering in a trance.

"No...Setsuna...you must be warned...Sailor Marshmallow..." she babbled deliriously. Madoka stared at her curiously, looking up from her math workbook.

"Sailor Marshmallow? What's wrong with her?" she asked.

"Evil...an evil aura...inside her..." moaned Rei.

"Um, what's wrong with you? Are you having one of those famous psycho dances? I can do that too! WOOGA WOOGA WOO!" squealed the purple-haired girl who was there to buy a kimono.

Parallax, as well, could see it. She raced through the palace, calling out Mozzarella's name frantically. She asked all the servants, but the impish Italian girl was nowhere to be found.

"It's true then. She has been taken in by the enemy. And the scariest part is, she's not going to be the last," panted Parallax. In a flash of inspiration, she thought of something. Turning into an evil angel, that would sure make a good topic for a spooky poem, she mused.


	6. Failed Conversion

Chapter 6: Failed Conversion

Basil approached the Aino household nervously. Its very size intimidated him; he had heard from Bridget that they were rich, but the implications of that fact had never truly registered in his mind. He pressed the doorbell shakily and waited for someone to answer. Without giving him too long to wait, the door opened, and Basil screamed.

"Oh, hi! You must be Bridget's guest!" Basil hid his eyes in fear--why was there a monster there?! Did he need to transform and fight it? It was horribly ugly, had longish, stringy black hair and coal-like black eyes, rather dark skin, like it was a scary evil Arab, and it was dressed all in black as well.

"Dad, I think he's scared of you." Basil peeked out between his fingers. Akane was close behind the frightening demon, snickering. THAT was Akane's father?! Not a monster?

"Scared of me? I think he'd rather be scared of you; you've got much more of a temper than me," teased the surprisingly friendly man.

"Eh? That's your father, Akane?" Basil exclaimed in surprise.

"Yeah, of course he is!" giggled Akane. Meanwhile, at the Love Angels' house, Angel Ivy was getting ready to go after a target they had picked for her.

"Really? You think she would be good?" Angel Ivy was asking.

"Yes, of couse. From what you told me about the other Sailors, it sounds like she is the most likely to be bitter and thus easily convinced that the source of said bitterness is because of impure love. Take her to that evil mansion where the impure girl resides," Angel Lily ordered.

"Yeah! This'll be fun!" giggled Angel Ivy. She patted the bag that was around her waist, smirking. Actually, the reason she had suggested this target to the other Love Angels was because her house was close by. At that house, Rei was gone. She was off doing advertising work for their kimono shop, which left Daisuke, her husband, alone to take care of Jessica and Madoka. Jessica was reading an advanced chemistry book when the door was suddenly smashed open by a giant metal ring. Angel Ivy jumped through the remains, grinning at her.

"Jellybean Prism Power..." Jessica started to call.

"Why do you need to do that? I've come here to help you," Angel Ivy interrupted. Jessica paused, as she did remember that girl to be one of the Sailor Senshi. But why was she dressed like a Love Angel?

"In what way, mon?" Jessica challenged, still with her bracelet in her hand.

"Because you must be very bitter. You feel like no one gives you the respect you deserve, just because you're little. Oh, don't be so surprised, I heard all about that incident at the amusement park. You know, you could strike back against those people who hurt you," Angel Ivy said confidently.

"That would be irrational and foolish," Jessica retorted coolly, turning back to her book. Angel Ivy glared at her and ripped the pack off her belt.

"Metallic Cage Surround!" she shouted, flinging the pack at Jessica, who leaped off of the chair to escape it. It hit her anyway, and in a burst of green light it formed a metal cage around her tiny body.

"What the are you doing to her?!" a girl's voice shouted. Angel Ivy spun around to see Madoka standing nearby.

"I'm showing her the true way to deal with her hidden anger," retorted the Sailor Senshi-turned-enemy as she grabbed the chain that hung from Jessica's cage and began to drag her quickly out of the door.

"Bubble Gum Prism Power, Make Up!" When she heard the call, Angel Ivy panicked, and she rushed outside, spotting Rei's car.

"Do you know how to drive, mon?" Jessica asked from the cage.

"No, but I can try," giggled Angel Ivy as she tossed her captive in the back seat and climbed in front of the wheel.

"You won't get away from me that easily!" roared Sailor Bubble Gum as the engine began to start. She climbed on the back of the car, struggling to reach the roof. The car took off, with her hanging on the back. Daisuke saw her out the window and screamed.

"What is she DOING?! I hope Rei doesn't come back to a funeral," he moaned.

"Where are you taking me?" Jessica asked, still as calm as ever, although she was bruised in a few places from the rough treatment.

"To a place that's evil. They've got a big mansion where they do yucky things and steal money from the poor to give to the rich," Angel Ivy explained as she bounced the car over the street, other drivers hurrying to get out of her way. At that "evil house," Akane, Basil, and Bridget were playing a card game together.

"WOW!! I've only got one left!" Akane exclaimed.

"That's not good! In this game, you have to get the most number of cards," Bridget corrected her.

"Huh? Then what have I been playing?" asked Akane, confused, "I thought this was Uno." Basil stared at the rules, furrowing his brow.

"I think these rules are all mixed up, eh. It says you win by either having no cards or all the cards, and it looks like it's mixing up the rules of War and Uno," he said.

"What?! I don't ever remember having a messed-up game like that!" shouted Akane, snatching the rules out of his hands angrily.

"There they are! The evil girl! Smoke Bomb Cage!" shouted a voice. Akane turned her head to the door just in time to get a stream of green smoke in her mouth. She slumped forward, falling asleep with her head on her wheelchair tray. The world swirled around her for a few seconds until it formed a dream-like scene. Now she could see Sailor Licorice and Sailor Vanilla running in a field. They were being pursued by a girl with long brown hair that turned into blond at the bottom.

"First our masculinity is in danger because of these #$ skirts, and now we're running from the enemy?!" Sailor Licorice was shouting.

"Oh, I dunno, I kind of liked the breeze," Sailor Vanilla responded calmly. Akane was confused. Since when did Ahmed like running? And she had never known Basil to be angry about the Senshi skirts, though maybe if she asked him...

"Wake up, Akane! There's an attack!" Sailor Licorice was now yelling.

"Yeah, I know, that girl is chasing you," mumbled Akane, half-asleep.

"What girl?! Angel Ivy isn't chasing me, she's trying to hit us with a giant ring! And she has Jessica in a cage!" Sailor Licorice added. Akane blinked. The girl was gone and so was Sailor Vanilla. Sailor Licorice WAS yelling at her, but they weren't in the field anymore, just back at her house.

"What do you think about wearing a skirt when you're a Senshi? Does it make you feel too girly?" Akane asked sleepily.

"That doesn't matter right now! Dead Scream!" Sailor Licorice called, reaching to the side to shoot an energy ball out of his hand at the cage that held Jessica. It released her in a explosion, and Angel Ivy shrieked with surprise.

"What kind of pure boy in love are you?! I was going to have her help you!" she snapped.

"Jellybean Prism Power, Make Up!" Jessica called, and Angel Ivy began to panic. Her gloved hands glowed.

"Saint Metallic Ring Strike!" she shouted.

"Vine Entanglement!" Sailor Cupcake countered, using her vines to grab the giant ring before it hit anyone.

"Dead Scream!"

"World Shaking!"

"Death Reborn Revolution!" Sailors Jellybean, Licorice, and Bubble Gum combined their attacks and threw them at Angel Ivy. She was knocked out, and she disappeared in a glitter of green sparkles.

"Do you not like the Senshi skirts?" Akane tried again, as her mind was still stubbornly clinging to her strange dream.

"Maybe a little bit. It's short, and doesn't make good protection in battle, but I like being able to be powerful as a Senshi so that makes it not as bad, eh," Basil shrugged as he detransformed.

"That was just strange. Who was that new Love Angel, and why did she have Jessica in a cage?" Bridget asked, wondering aloud.


	7. Serena's Decision

Chapter 7: Serena's Decision

"Popsicle Prism Power, Make Up!"

"Peppermint Power, Make Up!"

"Cookie Prism Power, Make Up!" Rainbow, Galaxy, and Pierre transformed to fight Wedding Peach, who had attacked at their house again, but Serena, though she was in the same room and could tell there was a battle beginning, did not join them.

"Stop it! Please, Wedding Peach! It isn't like you to attack people!" she pleaded tearfully, stepping in front of the other Senshi to protect both sides.

"Don't tell me how I am! Get out of the way so I can purify that boy of his evil love waves," she ordered.

"Serena, remember what happened with the Magic Knights? If we kill Wedding Peach, she'll go back to her world and be freed from Sailor Nemesis's control," Rainbow reminded her.

"I refuse! I don't want to fight the Love Angels!" Serena protested.

"Would you like to join us, then? Power of love..."

"Shabon Spray!" Sailor Popsicle suddenly called, interrupting Wedding Peach's attack by creating a fog in the room so she couldn't see Serena to convert her. While Wedding Peach groped around for her target, Sailor Peppermint and Sailor Cookie shoved Serena out of the way.

"Paper Cut Slash!"

"Supreme Thunder!" The two attacks hit Wedding Peach, knocking her out. She vanished in a puff of red sparkles as the fog faded. Haruka and Michiru appeared at the doorway, glaring at Serena.

"What kind of Sailor Senshi are you? You're not supposed to protect the enemy from your teammates!" Haruka scolded.

"They're not enemies! I just can't accept that!" sobbed Serena.

"If they aren't, then why was she trying to 'purify' me of loving boys instead of girls?" Pierre retorted.

"They can't be evil! When Yuri was at the mall, she didn't want to attack me because I was her fan," Serena pointed out.

"She didn't attack you because she wants you to join them. It's just a trick. You don't really agree with them, do you? Fighting people for being homosexual is just a really stupid and unladylike way to show your allegiance to marriage," Galaxy pointed out.

"And it doesn't matter. It is your duty as a Sailor Senshi to fight them, no matter what your personal feelings are," added Haruka.

"You are such a selfish hypocrite! When you were at the Marine Cathedral, you gave up on your mission just because Michiru's heart crystal had been taken out! Giving the job of finding the third talisman to Usagi, who wouldn't have been able to make the sacrifices, was going against your mission! You are so cold to everyone else except Michiru!" Serena suddenly accused, turning on Haruka.

"Excuse me! How exactly do you know about that, being from Scotland?" Haruka challenged; Serena had hit a nerve with her.

"Because I've always wanted to be a Sailor Senshi! I know almost everything about your history! But it's not worth it if I have to fight Wedding Peach and her friends!" Serena cried.

"Please don't join them, Serena. If you leave, then all I'll have is Michiru. I've always thought you were cute and feminine, and I don't want the only girl who understands me in this house to be a lesbian," pleaded Galaxy.

"Who's the hypocrite now?" snapped Rainbow.

"You stay out of this! You're going to drive Serena away with your cold-hearted demands that she do her duty!" Galaxy shouted.

"I need to leave. I need to see the Love Angels. Perhaps I can convince them to not attack us anymore," Serena said, trying to smile through her tears.

"I should at least come with you. So they don't turn you evil like I heard they did to Mozzarella," Galaxy replied.

"No. This is something I need to do on my own. And they're not evil. I don't want you coming and hurting them. Goodbye, Galaxy, no thanks to you, Haruka the hypocrite," Serena said, her last words tinged with bitterness as she left the house. Once outside, however, her resolve began to fade as she realized she didn't know where the Love Angels lived. Maybe I should've set up a meeting place first, she thought sadly. Unknown to her, Yuri was watching her at that moment from behind a set of bushes. Since Momoko had been knocked out, Yuri had taken it on herself to convert Serena. She was determined to make sure she would catch the girl alone, and not surrounded by the other Sailor Senshi, as that had been Momoko's downfall. As Serena passed by, she noticed a familiar swishing of brown hair. She peeked around the bush and spotted Yuri.

"Hello, Serena. I met you at the mall that day," Yuri said quietly.

"Yeah! I'm a big fan! Um, please don't attack the Sailor Senshi anymore. We're not evil, and neither are gay people. They're just people who happen to love the same gender as themselves, that's all," Serena blurted out. Yuri's eyes darkened.

"I don't think you quite believe that. You were quite loud; I could hear you yelling at Haruka. You know, it was the fault of her loving Michiru that she broke with her mission and was a hypocrite."

"That still wouldn't have mattered if Michiru was a man. She still might've done the same thing. Love is love," Serena responded, confused.

"You don't want to fight us, yet you still disagree on one of our most sacred tenements. Please make up your mind," Yuri said sternly.

"I can't! I don't want to fight you, but I don't want to fight the other Senshi! That's wrong! And I..." Yuri put her finger over Serena's mouth, silencing her.

"Stop lying to yourself. Haruka wouldn't be such an evil, unfeminine girl if she had loved a man." Serena gasped. Was that true? Galaxy had said something like that before, too. Would being heterosexual have made Haruka into a different person, made her kinder? She didn't want to at first, but the more she thought about it, the more Serena decided that she hated Haruka and Michiru. All that time, they kept saying "Make sacrifices, it's your duty," but what did they do? They always betrayed their comrades and their mission for each other. First, that time at the Marine Cathedral. The other time Serena remembered was the tale that Neo-Queen Serenity had told about at that big Sailor Senshi meeting that fateful day when everyone got sent to those different video game dimensions. That time, Haruka and Michiru had betrayed everyone, even Pluto and Saturn, to join Galaxia, just so that they could be together. At least, that was how Serena saw it. She turned back to Yuri, a fierce glint in her chocolate eyes.

"I'll do it. I'll join you. Since I don't want to fight you, I can't be a Sailor Senshi, and then what else? I'd like to stay with your group, my favorite anime characters," Serena declared.

"You've made the right choice. Power of love, turn her into a Love Angel!" Yuri called, and a beam of blue light hit Serena. A black aura surrounded her, and when it had disappeared, she was in a Love Angel outfit that was black.

"I am...Angel Rose." Yes, that fit, Serena thought. Inside, Galaxy peeked out the window to see how Serena was doing, and she screamed.

"She...that traitor! She's no better than she says Michiru and I were!" Haruka roared. Galaxy headed for the door to stop her, but then paused.

"It won't bring her back, will it?"

"I don't think so. Serena, it seems, WANTED to join the Love Angels on her own will. So she'll take a lot of convincing," Rainbow replied. The newly-named Angel Rose, as expected, was quite happy with her new transformation.

"YAY! I get to join the Love Angels! Please, please show me where your meeting place is!" she giggled, dancing around Yuri in eager circles. Yuri smiled back.

"Of course. Just come with me," she agreed. The two of them walked off together. Back inside, Michiru, who had heard the news, had thought of something.

"Is Serena going to keep going back to school now? Because I heard from Small Lady that Mozzarella hasn't been seen there since she joined the Love Angels' group," she said.

"Maybe, maybe not. I hope she does, though, because then I can find her and convince her to come back to being a Sailor Senshi," Galaxy answered. Pierre suddenly began giggling.

"Maybe she's just tricking the Love Angels and she's going to break down their group from the inside," he suggested.

"I don't think she'd do that. Convincing her to come back will be harder with her than Mozzarella," Rainbow countered.


	8. The Book of Love

Chapter 8: The Book of Love

Galaxy entered the house with a sigh.

"Serena wasn't at school. She really has joined the Love Angels," she informed everyone. While Galaxy was sad, the Love Angels were rejoicing, because they had received another visit from Aphrodite. A book appeared on the floor in front of them.

"This is the Book of Love. It tells all the rules and stories about the Angel World and how to live as true Love Angels," Aphrodite explained.

"This will be wonderful to study," said Yuri.

"Study? Ah, no, it's not for you to study," Aphrodite corrected her, and a light shot out of Momoko's compact. When the light faded, there was a whole stack of Book of Love copies.

"Then what are we supposed to do with all of these?" asked Momoko.

"Give them to the Sailor Senshi. To be able to compete against all 14 of them, we'll need some extra recruits. The two we have are not enough. Go out and convert them to our ideals. I'm sure there are others who would be willing when they read of the miracles and truths that the Book of Love holds. And remember, it is entirely true, the history and ultimate laws of the Angel World," Aphrodite ordered.

"I think it's our turn, huh, Scarlett?" Hinagiku grinned, poking the redhead with her elbow. Scarlett nodded.

"Let's go. Wedding Excellent Flower!"

"Wedding Attractive Flower!" The two girls set off in their wedding gowns, each carrying a pack of Books of Love on their backs. When they arrived at their first target, that "evil" house that had worked so well the last time it had been approached, they were greeted at the door by Haruka, who promptly slammed the door in their face

"It's those obnoxious Love Angels again. And they're carrying packs, probably full of bombs or weapons of some sort," she huffed.

"You're still being rude, Haruka. Why don't we show them that homosexuals can be kind, polite people. I would, however, warn the three remaining Sailor Senshi to transform, just in case," Michiru said. Haruka rolled her eyes but let Michiru answer the door.

"Oh, we're not here to fight this time. I don't think I even know how to fight in this outfit. We're just here to pass out some literature," Angel Daisy said cheerfully, showing that her pack only included lots of books. Angel Salvia did the same. Michiru shrugged.

"Sure, we can look at your books. I'm sure they would like to see them, too," she said, gesturing to Sailors Cookie, Peppermint, and Popscicle, who were transformed in case of an emergency.

"Yeah, as long as there are no hidden traps in them," snickered Sailor Cookie. Angel Daisy rolled her eyes and held out three copies, one for each of them. Sailor Popsicle was the first to take the book. She opened it, flipped through it, and it seemed to be completely harmless. Just a regular book.

"That's okay. We just need one copy," Sailor Peppermint said, dismissing Angel Salvia's offering.

"Of course. The Book of Love tells the story of how the Angels defeated the Demons and also the truths about the proper way to live. One is all you need," Angel Daisy responded. Salvia rolled her eyes.

"But what if they lose one?" she asked.

"Look, let's just leave. They don't trust us, yes, but that's because they're tainted with their evil Sailor Senshi powers," Angel Daisy said, yanking on her friend's arm. The two of them left the house, leaving Haruka rather confused.

"Are you sure that book doesn't have any danger about it?" she asked Sailor Popscicle worriedly. Sailor Popscicle shrugged and to show she wasn't worried, she detransformed. Sailor Cookie and Sailor Peppermint did the same.

"But what if it's a Trojan Horse type of thing?" asked Hotaru, who had been watching the scene quietly.

"Um, I doubt the Love Angels will be popping out of it, it's just a book," giggled Rainbow.

"No, I mean a hidden weapon. It was a figure of speech," sighed Hotaru.

"I'd rather take that chance. I want to see what kind of stuff this book has in it," Pierre countered.

"Well then, why don't we read it all together?" suggested Galaxy. Rainbow grabbed the book and flipped to a random page. She snickered.

"Hey, this says 'Killing is a sin, the punishment is death,' but wouldn't that mean that the person killing the first murderer would need to die too?" she pointed out. Pierre turned to another page.

"And here it says that homosexuality is a sin, and practitioners shall be put to death immediately. But then how come the Love Angels were trying to convince us to NOT be that way instead of just trying to kill us?" he asked.

"Oddly, later it says that the cure for loving the same gender is to fall in love with the opposite sex," added Galaxy.

"You know, it also talks about the Angel world slaughtering the Demons. How can they kill but tell others not to?" wondered Pierre.

"I think they're just making up rules that restrict other people but probably the rulers of the Love Angel world can break their own rules without getting in trouble," mused Hotaru.

"All these contradictions make me wonder if the Love Angels even read the book themselves. They're pretty obvious," commented Rainbow.

"Possibly they don't read it critically and just assume that everything in it is true," said Michiru.

"This is strange, too, it says that Aphrodite is a perfect being, but why would a perfect being create rules and then break them herself? Not to mention all the mistakes made in creating the first Love Angels, who were kicked out of the Garden of Romance for eating the legendary Wedding Peach," read Galaxy.

"EWWW! Eating Wedding Peach? Why would they eat their own friend?" giggled Rainbow.

"Um, no, I think the 'Peach' there is an actual fruit, not a person," corrected Pierre, "It describes it as being plump, juicy, and as growing on a tree. The people didn't grow on trees."

"Well, from what we can tell, this Book of Love is just a harmless bunch of lies and contradictions," concluded Galaxy.

"Yes, in this first story, the first Love Angels were created innocent, without knowledge of death. Then why would Aphrodite tell them that they would die if they ate the Wedding Peach? Unless it's figurative instead of literal, but even then, how come it's so bad to know about death? And if they didn't know about dying, then why would that deter them from eating the Peach?" asked Pierre.

"Maybe it symbolizes a loss of innocence. Even then, though, why would a perfect being create such a flawed system? Shouldn't she just have kept them in that blissful world? If she's as loving as the book claims she is..."

"And what about all the killing of the Demons and even the Love Angels who didn't agree?" butted in Rainbow, cutting Galaxy off.

Though the Senshi did not believe in the Book of Love, Angel Saliva and Angel Daisy returned home, confident that they had done their job.

"This was great! The Senshi took our book, and though they were suspicious, we didn't have to fight them. Maybe this will be a peaceful way to teach those infidels to follow our ways," said Hinagiku as she shed her cumbersome wedding gown.

"I think our next target should be those gender-changing Sailor Starlights. They live in the palace with two other impure people, right?" asked Yuri.

"Yeah! And can I come this time? I heard there's a totally hot prince there!" squealed Momoko.

"Um, I think he's married to the Queen, silly," sighed Yuri.

"Still, it would be a good place to check out," said Hinagiku.

"I'm NOT going boy-chasing. You three can go, but I'll stay and watch over the Senshi recruits," said Scarlett.

"Fine, but you're missing out. I hear their male forms are really cute," Hinagiku teased.


	9. Palace of Insanity

Chapter 9: Palace of Insanity

Parallax sat up in bed, gasping for breath. What was that vision she had just seen? Beams of pink, blue and yellow striking the castle, targeting the innocent and powerless Sailor Starlights! She sighed. She hated to admit it, but she missed Mozzarella bounding into her room and waking her up. Telling her it was time to go to school. She slipped out of her covers, deciding that she should go to school anyway. At least Chibi-Usa would be there with her, even if she was in a different grade.

"It seems you are feeling the loss of your friend," Zelda commented from her curled-up spot on the floor, "As well as another problem. Had a bad premonition again?" Parallax dropped her shirt in shock. That's right! She had to warn the Starlights in case they were going to be the Love Angels' next targets! She was sure the Love Angels would strike while she, Maria, and Ahmed were at school, that way none of them could interfere. She quickly pulled her clothes on and rushed out of the room. On the way, whether it was good or bad luck, she slammed into Taiki, who was on her way to the dining area.

"OW! Oh, I found you! The Love Angels are going to attack you and the other two Starlights!" Parallax blurted out, "I saw it in one of my psychic dreams. The problem is, I think they're going to attack while you're here and we're at school."

"Then possibly we should leave the palace and accompany you?" Taiki suggested. Parallax shook her head.

"No, what about the King and Queen? They would be in danger then. You don't have your Sailor powers anymore, but you do have the ability to change genders, right? That could be useful for something."

Later, after Parallax, Maria, and Ahmed left for school, the Starlights held a private meeting to discuss what Taiki had been told that morning.

"You know, the Love Angels seemed disgusted by our gender-changing abilities. Maybe we could use it to our advantage, like Parallax said?" suggested Seiya. Yaten was worried, though.

"What if they just attacked us then? We don't have our magic powers anymore," she pointed out.

"This is a problem. Perhaps we could use the guards' weapons, but even those might not stand up to magic," Taiki added. Seiya then gasped.

"What's that sound!" Yaten shuddered. That sound was horribly familiar. It sounded like a horde of squealing high school girls! Indeed, it was, as Jessica's class and Kurumi's class both had field trips to the palace that day. Mixed in with the regular students were Momoko, Yuri, and Hinagiku. Since they looked like they were just part of the crowd, they had been able to pass by the guards.

"What luck! Now all we have to do is sneak off and find those hot Sailor Starlights and get them to stay in male form," giggled Momoko.

"Hey, doesn't that girl look like Sailor Caramel? Scarlett did say she was a super-tall girl with black hair and a gigantic forehead," snickered Hinagiku, pointing to Kurumi.

"Maybe we should get her and she can help us find the Starlights. Then we won't have to...OOF! How barbaric!" Yuri huffed as a girl with curly blond hair clumsily crashed into her from behind.

"Ha ha! Ruri, you're always such a stupid nerdy clutz!" jeered an elegant-looking brunette. The blond glared at her.

"Shut up, Kimiko, or I'll tell the teacher!" she shouted back.

"Stop arguing and be more disciplined, soldiers!" ordered a girl with her black hair in a braid who was wearing a martial arts outfit.

"This is crazy! How are we ever going to find the Starlights!" wailed Momoko, "And Sailor Caramel probably won't help us, either."

"We'll never see them if we don't do something! Someone climb on my back and then you might be able to see them!" yelled Hinagiku. Momoko happily obliged, only to send Hinagiku crashing and tripping across the floor.

"Oh, Momoko, you're such a...huh? Who is that tiny girl?" Yuri wondered out loud, as she noticed Jessica struggling to her feet after having Momoko and Hinagiku land on top of her.

"That's the girl Sailor Ivy tried to capture! Hey! Do you know where the Sailor Starlights are? We think they're really cute guys and want to date them!" Hinagiku called.

"Yes. And they are girls, mon," Jessica coolly replied.

"Oh, that doesn't matter, as long as they stay in male form around us," shrugged Yuri, "Because it would be inappropriate for us to date them as females." Meanwhile, the Starlights, in their male guises, were watching the crowd from a secluded hallway.

"What are we supposed to do about that crowd? How are we supposed to find the Love Angels in there?" whined Yaten.

"Isn't that one of them?" Taiki pointed out, as he saw Hinagiku climbing on top of people, trying to get to Kurumi.

"If it's just her, then we should have no problem. Not to mention at least one of the Sailor Senshi is here in case we run into trouble," Seiya said. Suddenly a boy with girlish brown braids jumped up and flung a frozen pizza out of the crowd. It sailed through the air until it smacked into Taiki's forehead.

"Hey, look, I think that pizza just hit someone over there. Come on," hissed Hinagiku, who jumped off of the martial-arts girl's head and began shoving past people to where she thought the pizza had landed.

"Now come on, class, Keiichirou has presented us with a wonderful opportunity. How would all of you like to meet the legendary Sailor Starlights in person?" announced the teacher of Kurumi's class, which caused cheers to rise up amongst the students. Even the ones in Jessica's class cheered, because their teacher decided to follow as well.

"Yikes! I thought we were only going to confront the Love Angels, not overcurious students!" exclaimed Seiya.

"Yes, and why did one of them throw a pizza at me?" said Taiki, rubbing the bump where it had hit him.

"Just use it for an ice pack and let's hide!" shouted Seiya, who was beginning to panic as the students began to approach the hallway en masse.

"No. Let's not hide. We can tell the students about the Love Angels who were hiding amongst them illegally," Taiki countered calmly, "And then we can politely tell them we are not interested in an interview."

"YEEEEK! I want your autographs! Can you show us how you transform!" squealed a girl with shoulder-length peach hair.

"Shizuki! They can't transform any more! Sailor Nemesis stole their powers!" yelled Kurumi.

"Sailor Nemesis did? Who's that? It sounds like those Sailor Senshi really ARE bad; with such infighting that they would deprive their own kind from having the same magic as the others," Yuri gasped upon hearing the retort.

"We've got a great opportunity, then! Hey, everyone!" Hinagiku called as she climbed up on top of a statue of the Queen, "Listen to me! The Sailor Senshi are evil! They rejected the Book of Love and are hideous infidels! They allow unspeakable acts between people of the same gender! Who's going to rally with me in the name of morals and purity!"

"EEEE! It's Angel Daisy! Straight from the Wedding Peach manga! See, I TOLD you it was a good idea for me to bring it!" Kurumi squealed in mock excitement. A bunch of the students began to crowd Hinagiku, begging her for autographs and to show them her two transformations.

"Stop that! We're on an important mission to defeat the Sailor Senshi! I don't have time! Let me go freeze that evil tall girl!" Hinagiku pleaded. Momoko and Yuri were in no more safety, as the crowds had noticed them too.

"Why did we have to come here on this day when all these barbaric children are pawing over us!" moaned Yuri.

"Um, Yuri, some of them are older than us," Momoko pointed out meekly as she tried to find an escape route. Meanwhile, the Starlights were able to sneak off before they were crowded as well.

"Tell me to thank Kurumi next time I see her. If it wasn't for her, we would be trampled like the Love Angels," Seiya commented.

"Me too," Yaten agreed, "I don't want to go through the 'squealing fan girls' thing again."

"It was also lucky, in a way, that those classes decided to have their field trips today, since otherwise we'd be alone and at the mercy of the Love Angels," added Taiki.


	10. The Image of Glasses

Chapter 10: The Image of Glasses

Kurumi, Mortimer, and Makoto entered the mall.

"Are you sure you wanted to join us? You don't seem like someone who would like shopping," Makoto said to Mortimer. He grinned in response.

"It's not the shopping. I just think that malls are interesting places. Especially the attractions that nothing to do with money, like that funhouse," Mortimer pointed out.

"Sure! That place looks like the ceiling would probably fit me, so let's go!" giggled Kurumi, actually agreeing with him for once. When they got in, however, Mortimer yanked Kurumi towards a lightshow area. He told her to stand in front of the screen, which was full of flashing, colorful lights, and she did so. He then reached up and began to move his fingers around, so that they made shadow puppets on her forehead.

"Mortimer...don't do that. It's rude," sighed Makoto, who was watching, but she couldn't help but giggle anyway.

"You're so MEEEAAN!" Kurumi screamed, lunging at Mortimer and chasing him out of the lightshow room. They ran out into the main lobby of the mall and Mortimer crashed into a very meek-looking girl with glasses.

"You are SUCH a nerdy clutz. I think it's those stupid glasses," scolded another girl.

"Um...I'm sorry...I..." The meek girl was yanked by the other girl.

"Come on. I'm going to dress you up so you don't look so nerdy. Starting with these glasses." As the bully girl began to take away her victim's glasses, she was struck down from behind by a kick.

"She needs those to see. Now get lost unless you really want to fight a girl with glasses," challenged the assailant, Sakura Mizuno.

"AAAAH! I'm getting out of here! Fighting'll mess up my hair!" screamed the mean girl, running away. The meek one scurried off before Sakura could start attacking her too.

"Um, that was nice that you saved her, but you're kinda violent," commented Kurumi. She had been distracted from her own anger at Mortimer by the scene.

"What kind of girl ARE you! Not to mention a Sailor Senshi. It's our JOB to protect the meek and innocent from bad guys, and that snobby girl was definitely a bad guy. Rather unfeminine, too, worrying about her hair so much," snorted Sakura. Mortimer nodded.

"I think she had some silly stereotype in her mind that people who need glasses are worthless nerds," he agreed.

"Well, in the magical girl stories, the one with glasses is usually smart and often quiet as well," said Kurumi.

"Are you trying to replace Serena as the anime freak now that she's gone?" Mortimer asked snidely.

"No! I just like cutesy stories! And I like things other than anime! That thing about the smart characters wearing glasses is something that's in other media things like live-action TV and movies," Kurumi retorted.

"Serena's not gone. She's over there," said Sakura matter-of-factly. Indeed, not only Serena was at the mall too, but Mozzarella was with her.

"Huh? I thought those two were captured by the Love Angels or something like that," said Kurumi, confused.

"Captured? The Love Angels would never do such a horrible thing to people!" exclaimed Serena.

"Then why haven't either of you been at school? I should've at least seen you sometime, we both go to Nanaban High," Sakura challenged. Serena gulped at this; she didn't want to lie, but...

"Yeah, but we're with the Love Angels by our own choices. So they didn't capture us," Mozzarella countered.

"Really? Are you sure? Bridget heard from Basil that you were trying to force Jessica to join too," Sakura accused.

"That doesn't necessarily mean these two were forced into it, though," Mortimer pointed out, playing devil's advocate.

"Hmmph. The Love Angels told us you were an especially bad and unfeminine girl. It's our turn to fight. Wedding Powerful Flower!" yelled Mozzarella.

"See my new transformation! Wedding Delicious Flower!" added Serena. In flashes of green and black lights, the two girls were now wearing their color-coded wedding gowns.

"Why you traitors! How dare you call me unfeminine! Milkshake Prism Power, Make Up!" shouted Sakura.

"Chocolate Power, Make Up!"

"Caramel Power, Make Up!" Kurumi and Mortimer transformed too.

"We have another stage. Angel Crystal Ivy!" announced Angel Ivy.

"Angel Sugar Rose!"

"What's the point of transforming twice? Why did you have to go through that part where you were wearing those wedding gowns?" asked Sailor Milkshake.

"Because how else would we charge up our power of love, silly?" giggled Angel Rose, "Would you like some cake? Saint Confectionary Rose Deliver!" With that, she twirled around and threw a gigantic wedding cake at the three Sailor Senshi. Sailor Caramel squealed with delight.

"MMM! Yummy! This is as good as Mommy's cakes!" she exclaimed as she ate the pieces of cake off of her Senshi outfit.

"You fool! That might be poisoned!" shouted Sailor Chocolate.

"WAAAAH! You're so mean! I wouldn't give people poisoned cake! What kind of Love Angel would do such an evil thing!" sobbed Angel Rose.

"Stop goofing around and give us your bracelets! Saint Metallic Ring Strike!" roared Angel Ivy, and she flung a huge golden ring at Sailor Chocolate. He fell backwards, landing in the pile of cake.

"We can't give you our bracelets. They disappear when we transform. Surely you know that, since you were once Sailor Senshi too," Sailor Milkshake pointed out. Angel Ivy rolled her eyes.

"Then undo your transformations, you idiots. I'll let you go off from getting hurt like him if you do so," she sighed, gesturing to Sailor Chocolate.

"No way! Deep Submerge!"

"Yeah! You meanies used cake to trick me! Crescent Beam!" Sailor Milkshake and Sailor Caramel called, dousing the two Senshi-turned-Angels with green water and shooting an aqua energy beam at Angel Ivy.

"Saint Metallic..." Angel Ivy suddenly stopped mid-attack. She glared at Sailor Chocolate, "Why are you staring at me like that?" she demanded.

"Because I just noticed something. You, Serena, and Sakura all are athletic and extroverted girls who wear glasses. You break that stereotype that says that people who wear glasses are quiet nerds," he responded.

"So? Saint Metallic Ring...HEY!" Angel Ivy was once again interrupted as Angel Rose grabbed her from behind.

"Stop being so violent. You're just making them hate us and the other Love Angels more. We need to show them that the world will be a beautiful, peaceful place if they only sacrifice their bracelets," Angel Rose said. Angel Ivy sighed, dropping her hands.

"Fine. Just this once. I'll retreat for now, just so I don't get hit with a giant wedding cake," she relented and followed Angel Rose out of the mall.

"What are we going to do with all this cake? It seems like a waste to just let the janitors clean it up," said Kurumi.

"Didn't I tell you to stop eating it already!" snapped Mortimer.

"I'll take some of it to Mom to analyze," offered Sakura as she took a baggy out of her pocket and put some of the cake in it.

"Hmmph. There are starving kids out there and you want me to just let it go to waste!" Kurumi argued.

"Then send it to them," Mortimer quipped.

"I thought you just said it was poisoned!"

"But you just said..." Sakura rolled her eyes as she left the two bickering pre-teens, wondering how Makoto could stand to live with them acting like that.


	11. Possession

Chapter 11: Possession

"Pierre, don't you want to dress up more? If it were me, I would want to look nice for MY date. Won't Ahmed think you don't care enough?" Galaxy cooed to Pierre, who glared at her.

"I think it shows our love that we don't have to put on fake appearances for each other," he retorted.

"It's not FAKE to dress up! Fake is, well, plastic surgery or a wig or something. Looking nice is just making yourself better!" Galaxy declared.

"What are you two arguing about?" asked Hotaru, poking her head in Pierre's room.

"Galaxy wants me to dress up and I don't want to," pouted Pierre.

"He doesn't have to if he doesn't want to. It's his date, not yours," Hotaru scolded lightly. Galaxy rolled her eyes and stomped out of the room.

"Fine. Just don't come crying to me when Ahmed rejects you for being so sloppy," she snapped. Meanwhile, Ahmed was on his way to the house Pierre shared with the three other Senshi. He was riding on the bullet train when he noticed a girl's familiar pink hair. Was that Wedding Peach? A distraction came as a note fluttered into his lap.

"Don't judge a book by its cover. Pierre knows that. He hates you for only loving him for his looks," Ahmed whispered, reading the note aloud to himself. What was that about? Was Wedding Peach trying to break up his romance with Pierre, right when they were about to have a date? Although it was true that Pierre didn't seem to like it when people judged only by looks and nothing else, but Ahmed didn't JUST like Pierre's corpulence. There were other things too. Like...

"Evil boy! Evil boy! Evil boy has a boyfriend!" a feminine voice rang out, fading as the pink-haired girl got off the train. Ahmed looked up. That was his stop too! He stuck the note back in his pocket and stood up to leave as well. When he arrived at the target house, he was greeted by Galaxy.

"Hello, and welcome to our lovely mansion. I do hope you shall excuse Pierre, he has no taste in proper manners or fashion for a romantic evening," she said, striking an elegant pose. Ahmed stared at her. If she was a boy, she would be absolutely beautiful! Why, she was almost as wonderfully round as Pierre!

"I wouldn't expect him to dress up. It would be strange for him," Ahmed replied calmly. Galaxy rolled her eyes, mumbling to herself about how if it was HER date, she would require him to look nice or else, but she left to tell Pierre his guest had arrived. Nearby, the pink-haired girl from the bullet train, who was most definitely Momoko Hanasaki, hid in a tree. She sighed as she realized that her note trick hadn't worked and that she needed to use other tactics to break up that immoral male couple. She had a flash of inspiration as she remembered some of the techniques that her friends Yuri and Hinagiku had used to use to set her up with Yousuke over Kazuya Yanagiba, who she formerly had a crush on. Maybe it would be a good idea to lure one of those boys out and convince him to fall in love with her instead. She knew it would be unfaithful to Yousuke, but as long as it was just in this world, she thought it would be okay. Or else...

"Lady Peach! I thought you were supposed to be getting Sailor Popscicle's bracelet-P! Don't bother with those boys-P!" the squeaky voice of Jama-P chirped nearby as he floated over her head.

"Sailor Popscicle? Yeah, I got it! What if we get one of those boys to fall in love with her instead?" Momoko exclaimed happily, steadying herself so she didn't fall out of the tree in her excitement. She then noticed Setsuna coming home from the grocery store.

"Lady Peach, what about the bracelet-P?" Jama-P asked.

"Don't worry. You can still possess people, right?" Momoko whispered.

"I think so, but..."

"Then go possess her! And while you're in there, get her to play matchmaker between that pink-haired boy and Sailor Popscicle," hissed Momoko. Jama-P decided that would be okay, as it would be a blow in the name of true love, and so he flew down behind Setsuna and possessed her. Unfortunately, this caused her to faint.

"Setsuna! What happened to you! Did you buy fainting powder? Because in one of my stories, Blue gave some to Spectra to make her faint because she thought it would be funny if..." Rainbow's blabbering about her characters was interrupted by Setsuna, who suddenly sat up with a strange dark light in her garnet eyes.

"Galaxy. I need to see Galaxy and Ahmed," she said, with much determination and purpose.

"Um, okay. Is that because Galaxy was the first Senshi awakened and Ahmed was the last?" asked Rainbow.

"No, it is because they are in love with each other and they don't realize it," Setsuna replied, shoving Rainbow aside slightly as she marched through the door, forgetting her groceries.

"Hey! You forgot your...and I thought I was absent-minded," sighed Rainbow. Luckily, Michiru noticed the bags lying on the driveway and brought them into the house. Why is Setsuna acting so forgetful? And why does she think that Galaxy and Ahmed are in love? I thought Ahmed preferred boys, anyway, she thought to herself.

"Galaxy. Ahmed. You two are in love with each other," Setsuna stated.

"Huh? I thought he was in love with Pierre," Galaxy said, confused.

"You live here and you're just saying this NOW!" exclaimed Pierre in mock horror. Setsuna glared at him.

"You should be more concerned. You know he just loves you for your round shape. He could easily go after anyone else who's fat," she snapped.

"There's something wrong with her. I can't tell by myself, but my mirror can," Michiru said, and she took the Deep Aqua Mirror out of her pocket.

"How can you still use that? I thought you gave up your powers to Mortimer and Sakura," Haruka pointed out.

"My powers, yes. But I keep the talisman unless if one of them ends up needing it," Michiru answered and she faced Setsuna, gazing into the mirror. Setsuna suddenly snarled at her, lunging for the mirror.

"Stop that! You're definitely in trouble, Setsuna! This isn't like you!" shouted Haruka, grabbing her. Michiru gasped.

"I can see...a strange round yellow creature in her! She IS possessed!" Galaxy peeked over at the mirror.

"Oh, that's Jama-P. He's from the Wedding Peach anime. I saw it on the screen once when Serena was watching it," she noted. Michiru sighed.

"Then we need to find some way to get it out of her. Someone call Rei while we get her restrained, okay?" Galaxy nodded, and Ahmed ran off to call Rei. Galaxy, on the other hand, held up her bracelet to transform.

"Give me that! I need that bracelet for Aphrodite!" Setsuna shouted, squirming in Haruka's grasp.

"You don't need to use your powers, Galaxy, just go find a rope or something," Haruka barked. Galaxy cocked her head in confusion.

"I didn't know we had any rope. Couldn't we just stick her in the closet?" she asked. Haruka sighed in exasperation; she was right.

"Remind me to get some rope next time we go shopping then," she said as she dragged Setsuna to the closet. Momoko was still sitting in the tree outside.

"Jama-P. What are you doing? I wish I could see inside their house, or at least come down from this tree," she whimpered. Back inside, Haruka was trying stuff Setsuna in the closet, with little success since the former Time Guardian was kicking up a storm.

"Why don't we just knock her out? I'll go get a big heavy thing and..."

"No, Pierre, I can get her in, she just...OW!" Haruka shouted as Setsuna slammed past her and raced out the door. Momoko saw this and leaped out of the tree, landing with a crash on top of the crazed green-haired woman.

"What are you doing! I thought you were going to play matchmaker for Galaxy and Ahmed!" Momoko exclaimed.

"I have my own plans! I don't want Galaxy's stupid bracelet anyway! I'm going to get that uncouth muscle girl's bracelet!" Setsuna shouted, shoving Momoko away from her before dashing down the sidewalk. Momoko headed back for her house, dreading the moment that she had to tell the others that Jama-P ran off in one of the possessed bodies of the former Sailor Senshi.


	12. Exorcism

Chapter 12: Exorcism

Rei ran to get the phone.

"Hello, Hino's Kimonos...huh! Setsuna's possessed? And she just ran out of the house? Well, I'll try to find her with one of my fire readings, but it'll probably be a tough chase if she's running around the city," Rei said, answering Haruka's rather frustrated call. At the Love Angels' house the next day, Yuri had a question for Serena, their newest recruit.

"Momoko tells me that Jama-P mentioned an 'uncouth muscle girl.' Which Sailor Senshi is that and where might they be? I need to get him back and I thought that's where he might be," she asked.

"I think it might be Madoka Hino, Rei's daughter. She's very strong-looking and she's not a prissy-type, if that's what you mean by uncouth," Serena answered hesitantly. Yuri smiled.

"Thank you very much! I must fetch Jama-P now," she called as she ran out the door. I hope the Sailor Senshi aren't going to hurt him...or worse, kill him, she worried as she hurried down the sidewalk.

At Rei's house, Madoka found her in the divination room, gazing into the sacred fire in an attempt to find out where Setsuna was. She gasped as she realized that Setsuna was headed right for the temple. She turned around and then noticed Madoka was there.

"You and Jessica better prepare for a battle today. Setsuna's coming, and she's possessed by the demon Jama-P. Once I get it out of her, you two will have to defeat it. And the Love Angels won't be far behind, either, since I think he's their pet," Rei explained.

"I know. Jessica heard all about it from Serena. She says Serena always used to blurt out things about Wedding Peach and other anime in the middle of class," Madoka answered calmly.

"It's good that you girls are keeping up on the information about our new enemy, especially since I don't ever remember you watching that show. I don't know about Jessica, of course, but it doesn't sound like her type of thing," Rei said. Madoka shrugged.

"I'm going to play outside before breakfast," she said.

"Remember to keep your Senshi bracelet with you if the Love Angels or Setsuna comes!" Rei called after her leaving daughter. When Madoka entered the backyard, she found Jessica at the koi pond, scooping water into a bucket that was about half her size.

"What are you doing with that? A science experiment?" asked Madoka. Jessica nodded.

"Pick up the bucket and swing it around in a circle over your head," Jessica ordered coolly. Madoka stared, confused.

"Why do you want me to do that? Wouldn't the water just spill out on my head? This isn't like you to pull a trick, Jessica, I'm telling Rei if..." Madoka suddenly stopped as Jessica put up a stern hand.

"It will not fall on your head, mon, not if you twirl it. It's called centripital force," she said. Madoka picked up the bucket, deciding that she was curious to see if Jessica was right or not. She began twirling it over her head, using her huge muscles to her advantage.

"Hey, you're right! This is fun! Spin the bucket...spin the bucket...spin the..AGHH!" Madoka let out a groan as someone slammed into her from behind, sending her crashing to the ground with a thud.

"Give me your bracelet and I won't hurt you any more," a voice demanded. Madoka looked behind her to see Setsuna Meiou standing there, a wild look in her eyes and a large stick in her hands.

"Aunt Setsuna? Is this what Mom said happened to you?" asked Madoka aloud as she turned around and stood back up. She then took a fighting stance. "Even if you are her, I still won't give up my bracelet! Bubble Gum Prism Power, Make Up!" she called.

"Jellybean Prism Power, Make Up!" Rei saw the two flashes of light, one purple and one a pale blue, coming from the backyard. She grabbed a few anti-evil charms and rushed out. Even if she couldn't transform anymore, she at least could still use her powers as a Shinto priestess to exorcise evil spirits.

"Evil spirits, begone!" she shouted, flinging all the charm stickers she could in Setsuna's direction, willing and hoping that at least one would hit its target. A few did hit Setsuna, and she fell over, glowing with a black light. The light emerged from her, condensed to a circle, and Jama-P appeared.

"So you Sailor Senshi can stop me! O-Jama-Jama..."

"World Shaking!"

"Death Reborn..." Sailor Jellybean could not finish her attack, as a ribbon of rainbow colors suddenly wrapped around her mouth and neck, sending her to the ground in a gasping heap.

"Lady Lily! You came to save me!" Jama-P cheered, he had just finished dodging Bubble Gum's energy ball.

"Give me your bracelet, or this tiny little Senshi gets choked to death," Angel Lily snarled, pointing to Sailor Bubble Gum.

"This is not fair! Why do all you villains pick on poor little Jessica!" Rei yelled, unsure if she should try to fight Angel Lily herself or not.

"Because she was an easy target. Not to mention she is truly evil. I barely sense any love waves coming out of her for anyone, not even ones of friendship. She is almost a true devil," Angel Lily explained, then she turned to Jama-P. "Possess that priestess. Then no one can banish you," she ordered. Jama-P flew at Rei's chest, shooting a black beam of energy out of his mouth. Rei screamed and struggled, using what little magic she had to resist.

"World Shaking!" Sailor Bubble Gum shouted, blasting Angel Lily so that she dropped her hold on Sailor Jellybean.

"You too! I don't sense love waves from you either! Not even for your own mother!" Angel Lily accused, "You're so heartless!"

"Then sense harder. That WAS for her sake, so the other Senshi can help me rescue her," Sailor Bubble Gum retorted coldly, ripping through the ribbons with her hands, though they burned her fingers with light. Sailor Jellybean broke free, panting for breath.

"Saint Lipliner..."

"World Shaking!"

"Death Reborn Revolution!"

Angel Lily was take off-guard by the two attacks that were hurled at her, the sharp ribbons and the blue energy ball.

"Jama-P, let's go home. These Sailor Senshi are too much for me alone. And my job was to just get you back anyway," she sighed.

"Okay, Lady Lily!" Jama-P said, flying away from Rei, who collapsed, tired from resisting the demonic possession.

"Shouldn't I chase after her? You said they would go back to their world if I killed them, Mom," Sailor Bubble Gum said, confused.

"It's okay. What really matters is that Setsuna is free now. She won't be trying any weird matchmaking again, or trying to steal your transformation bracelet for that matter," Rei reassured her daughter.

"They only target me for capturing because of my size. It makes it easier," Jessica noted.

"What was that about? Oh right, Rei's question. I just thought that was rhetorical," shrugged Madoka, detransforming like Jessica had done. Yuri arrived back at the Love Angels' house. Though she had completed her mission, which was to fetch Jama-P, she wasn't really that happy about it.

"I don't think they're just going to let us steal their bracelets. We're going to have to try tricking them in some way. Even possessing their own and using that doesn't even work," she sighed, "And we NEED those bracelets. If we gather them together and give them to Aphrodite, she'll give us the Sacred Candle."

"Well of course they're not going to just GIVE those bracelets to us. I bet I could steal one, ya know," bragged Hinagiku.

"How could you steal one? Wouldn't the Senshi just hit you first?" asked Momoko. Hinagiku wagged her finger like a teacher.

"My dear Peach, there are easy ways to make someone drop something. We just have to be sly about it," she said.


	13. Exercise no Sanity

Chapter 13: Exercise No Sanity

"What are you doing here? I didn't think you were into exercise. Go home and practice your trombone," Sakura snapped at Basil. They were standing outside the entrance to the Crystal Tokyo Sports Center.

"I already did. And Mrs. Mizuno told me that you might need someone with you. Those Love Angels could get your bracelet if you're alone," Basil protested, a frightened look in his black eyes. Sakura sighed with exasperation.

"Fine. Just don't hang all over me. I know men have a fatherly instinct, but you don't need to worry about me," she said, practically shoving him through the door. She headed for the martial-arts practice area, which was watched over by a stern woman named Yukari Onizuka who held her black hair in a long braid.

"You again. I like your attitude," Yukari said, giving the thumbs-up sign to Sakura, who did the same to her. Sakura went to the locker room to put on her uniform and protective gear, leaving Basil at the entrance, who was shivering under Yukari's harsh glare. When she finished, she found there were three other people there to spar with. One was an overeager young woman with purple hair, another had short green hair and just seemed depressed, and the other also had green hair and looked eeriely familiar to Sakura. Yukari set them up in pairs so that Sakura's first partner was the gloomy-looking girl.

"Hey, what's your name? I'm Sakura Mizuno," she said, bowing to the other girl, who just scowled at her stiffly.

"Utako Morino," the other answered simply. At Yukari's command to start, the ground began to shake suddenly.

"Hey! You Sailor Senshi! Quit causing the earthquake!" Hinagiku shouted.

"That's foolish. The earth's seismic activity is what causes them," scolded Yukari. On the sidelines, Basil began to panic and sob. He had no idea what was going on, as he had never been in an earthquake before, and he also didn't know what "seismic activity" meant, but it sounded quite frightening. The girl with the purple braid, Aoi Akiyama, spotted him, smirking. She crept over to him as lightly as she could with the floor shaking until she was close enough.

"The ground gods are punishing you. It's time to repent for your sins," she said softly, but evilly.

"I repent! I REPENT! JUST STOP THE SHAKING!" Basil wailed, bowing his head to the floor to her as if she was his Queen. Sakura glared at him and Aoi and stomped over.

"Stop that, both of you. Basil, it's not caused by 'gods,' it's caused by movements in the earth. It's a natural thing, like rain or the sunshine," she scolded, "This is why I didn't think little boys should come to a place like this." Luckily, the earthquake stopped soon, and Basil wiped his eyes.

"What's seismic activity? How did that happen?" he whimpered.

"It's because the crust of the Earth is in pieces, and Japan is over a fault line, which means we get a lot of earthquakes here. I really don't know much about this, though, but when we get home you can ask Mom since she knows so much about science," Sakura answered annoyedly.

"Now that the interruption is over, can we get on with our sparring practice session?" Yukari sighed. Sakura went back to Utako, who was obediently in her fighting stance, though she had a depressed look in her eyes. Sakura started with a punch, which Utako ducked under and threw a kick.

"Sailor Pegasus Weirdo Flyer!" shouted Aoi, shoving Hinagiku into Sakura and Utako. Yukari strode over to her.

"That is not fair. Only fight with your partner, Aoi, and the idea is not to hurt them, but to learn how to control your kicks and punches," she scolded. In response, Aoi swung a punch at Yukari, who grabbed the startled young woman's fist. Aoi shrieked and struggled to get away, but Yukari held her tight. Meanwhile, Hinagiku was staring at Basil curiously. An idea seemed to be forming in her brain, but she was snapped out of her reverie when Sakura offered to spar with her instead of Aoi, who left the sparring room in a huff. Utako also left as well, leaving Sakura and Basil alone with the girl who seemed to be suspicious of the Sailor Senshi.

Unseen by those who were in the sparring room, three people were watching them. One, a surprisingly ordinary-looking man with brownish-red hair, was glaring at Sakura and Hinagiku.

"How unstereotypical. Japanese girls should not be so masculine and forthright," he muttered to himself, "When I take over the world, things will be much better." The other two people were a pair of teenage girls, named Myrna and Fiona. Fiona, who was tall, extremely thin, and had shoulder-length brown hair, poked Myrna in the arm.

"Look. Radcliffe is distracted. Now's our chance to use our magic powers on him," she snickered.

"Yes. If we kill him, I will be freed from his neverending requests for marriage, just because I was born to English nobility," added Myrna, who, unlike her very lanky friend, looked very much like Minako Aino had when she was younger, although Myrna was decidedly fat.

"Yeah, you'd think that the fact that Gemini is obviously your steady boyfriend would be enough of a hint, but nooo...I think that guy is delusional or something. Come on, let's...hey, isn't that one of those Sailor Senshi? Let's go get her to help us," giggled Fiona, and she and her plump English buddy entered the sparring area. Still looking through the large glass windows, Radcliffe pulled a bouquet of plastic glow-in-the-dark flowers out of his pocket, intent on wooing Myrna and oblivious to her plot to get rid of him forever. Fiona raced clumsily over to Sakura eagerly.

"Hey, you're a Sailor Senshi! We're Sailor Senshi too, and we need your help to defeat this really evil man!" she exclaimed.

"You're a Sailor Senshi? Then why have I never met you before?" Sakura asked suspiciously, "If anything, you should've at least been at that meeting the Queen held back in March."

"Because we're very mysterious. And foreign," piped up Myrna.

"Oh, my darling Lady Myrna, let us wed!" Radcliffe shouted, bursting into the room, waving his plastic flowers around.

"What is going on here? This isn't a place for romantic gatherings! If you're not here to practice martial arts, then leave!" Yukari barked.

"We are. Aurora Cosmic Power, Make Up!" Fiona shouted.

"Neo Venus Power, Make Up!" yelled Myrna. They spun around, twirling ribbons above their heads in mock Senshi transformations. Well, Fiona tried to, but she tangled the ribbons in her legs and fell down. With a flourish, Myrna slipped an orange sailor-styled collar over her neck.

"I am Neo Sailor Venus, and I shall defeat that evil man who only wants my money! Goldiggers will be punished in the name of love and beauty!" she announced. Fiona sat up awkwardly.

"And I am Sailor Aurora, the warrior of the rainbow who protects the true diversity of life from this foolish man who thinks he can put everyone into his neat little stereotypical categories," she said, although she did not have her sailor collar on. While the two fake Senshi were introducing themselves, Hinagiku took the chance to sneak up on Sakura. In the attempt to steal her bracelet, however, Hinagiku grabbed her arm.

"Get off of me! What are you trying to do!" Sakura bellowed, shoving Hinagiku into the wall next to Basil, who jumped out of the way in fright.

"I'm going to take that bracelet no matter what! Wedding Attractive Flower!"

"You'll have to make me detransform first! Milkshake Prism Power, Make Up!" Hinagiku and Sakura transformed for real in a flurry of green and yellow lights, leaving Fiona and Myrna stunned.

"Please marry me! You're just my type! Submissive, reserved, like a good English girl!" Radcliffe gushed.

"DON'T CALL ME RESERVED!" Myrna roared, her fist connecting with Radcliffe's nose and sending him crashing out the doorway. Once Angel Daisy had gained her Fighter Angel form, she and Sailor Milkshake had begun a brawl, neither one really using her magic powers.

"Saint Pendule Daisy...AHHGGH! Let me go! I have a fight to do!" Angel Daisy protested as Yukari dragged her away from Sailor Milkshake.

"That is enough. We do not use magic here. This is a place for exercising one's physical strength. Now leave, you have caused enough trouble already," she ordered, forcefully leading the angry Angel Daisy out the door too.

"Basil, let's leave. This place is utterly insane today, what with stupid lovesick men, fake Sailor Senshi, and Love Angels who want my bracelet," Sakura said, yanking Basil to his feet.

"I agree. And earthquakes," he added softly.


	14. A Demonic Creation

Chapter 14: A Demonic Creation

Scarlett turned away from the computer to face Serena, who was gazing at her expectantly, eagerly.

"You're right. Rainbow's stories are quite interesting. And also very immoral, what with those disgusting lesbian characters in them. Perhaps you had an idea that could work in our favor?" she asked.

"Maybe we could get Aphrodite to make Spectra for us. We could send her to Rainbow and she could convince Rainbow to not only give us her Senshi bracelet, but also she could help us break up Pierre and Ahmed. That way we can do it peacefully, without hurting anyone," Serena explained.

"Make Spectra? Well, I suppose, although I don't think she's ever created people before. Then again, she did give us that new power that brought you and Mozzarella here, so anything might be possible," Scarlett said.

Later, at Rainbow's house, she and the others were having dinner.

"Serena got to meet her favorite characters, right? What if you got that, Rainbow?" Pierre happened to ask playfully.

"It was different with Serena. Her favorites were established anime and manga characters that someone else created. Also, it's pretty obvious that this Sailor Nemesis person is the one who brought them from their anime world, just like the Magic Knights were sent here," Rainbow replied.

"Really? What if somewhere, in an alternate universe, your Space Girl Spectra characters are real people?" Pierre teased.

"If that's true, then I'd love to meet Spectra. If she was real, the world would be a much better place, and so would my life because I could love her without her putting any pressure on me to do social things with her," Rainbow answered, taking Pierre's teasing seriously.

"You, my Australian friend, are more of a sicko than Pierre. Not only are you a lesbian, but you just expressed a romantic interest in your own made-up character! Isn't that kind of like incest!" Galaxy exclaimed in disgust.

"What! It's not like Spectra's my made-up sister or anything! And what's wrong with being a lesbian! You're being just as bad as the Love Angels!" Rainbow accused.

"I am NOT! If I was as bad as them, I would want to kill you for it! All I did was insult you, that's not the same as them," spat Galaxy.

"Rainbow, since you're finished eating, why don't you leave before you and Galaxy start another bickering match," sighed Haruka.

"Gladly. I don't deserve to be bossed around by a stupid prissy fashion-freak anyway. Better than Spectra, I wish her sisters were real so they could attack you! Green would be SO angry at you for wanting everyone to be so fake and prance around in frilly dresses!" shouted Rainbow as she stomped out of the room. She immediately went to her bedroom and began typing more of her stories.

"Today will be the day when Space Girl Spectra's team fights an evil alien race that's trying to make everyone fit their stupid ideas of gender roles and fashion. That'll show Galaxy," she muttered angrily to herself.

"But I'm not a violent person. You made me that way," said a soft, high-pitched, eeriely emotionless child's voice. Rainbow turned around and saw a huge, strange-looking girl. She was 12 feet tall, with a humongus forehead that was as big as Kurumi Kino's. She also had large muscles, just like Madoka Hino, and she had very long red hair as well. Her lavender eyes stared at Rainbow blankly.

"Spectra! It's really you! Pierre was right! You've come to life!" Rainbow gushed, hugging the Silent Rebel Child, as she was called sometimes.

"Why are you writing me to be violent?" Spectra asked once again.

"Oh, not you," Rainbow said quickly, "I meant the other girls on your team."

"Why is it my team? I cannot own people," Spectra said, sounding a bit confused. Rainbow was as well.

"I just said that because you're the main character, not because you're the leader. Why are YOU appearing here and questioning everything I say?" she demanded, turning her anger on Spectra.

"Because I am the Silent Rebel Child. That's what you call me," Spectra answered, still just as calm as ever.

"No! You're not supposed to call YOURSELF that! That's what the other characters call you! The real Spectra wouldn't be that arrogant!" Rainbow shouted, jerking away from her "creation."

"Who says I'm being arrogant? Is not a rebel a despised person in many societies?" Spectra asked innocently.

"Okay, now you're just being confusing," pouted Rainbow, "It's not a good idea to confuse your own creator. I could write a story that kills you off, you know."

"But you would not do that. I'm your favorite character, as you said during your argument with Galaxy." As she spoke, Spectra reached for Rainbow's wrist, where her transformation bracelet was.

"You ARE being arrogant! Stop that! You can't be Spectra if you're acting like that! You're acting more like Orange!" Rainbow accused.

"How? I am merely repeating what you yourself said," Spectra replied, her fingers stretching closer and closer to the pine green wrist-ring of Peppermint. She finally touched it and began to slip it off of Rainbow's wrist, when the enraged budding author grabbed hold of the bracelet too.

"You're not Spectra. She would never try to steal anything. You're probably sent by one of those Love Angels," Rainbow growled.

"Why do you presume I was sent by those I do not know of? By the way, it is of no concern to me, but it might be to you. Your friend Pierre is in an abusive relationship with Ahmed. You know it's only a matter of time before Ahmed starts demanding that he gain more weight or abusing him in some other way. That's all their relationship is based on, Ahmed's lust for fatness."

"Peppermint Power, Make Up!" Rainbow snarled, wrenching her bracelet out of Spectra's grasp and transforming into Sailor Peppermint.

"Why do you like me so much if you're such a violent girl?" Spectra asked.

"I DON'T like you! Because you're not Spectra! You're a fake, probably sent by the Love Angels to trick me! Supreme Thunder!" Sailor Peppermint shouted, shocking Spectra with an electric bolt. Downstairs, Sailor Cookie and Sailor Popscicle were having their own problems, as Angel Salvia had arrived to oversee the mission she had sent "Spectra" on.

"I don't have business with you two today. Just let me through to find that other Senshi, the green one," Angel Salvia demanded, as the two fattest Senshi were blocking her in the doorway.

"No way. I'm not going to let your hurt her, even if she is a stupid lesbian who lusts after her own creations. It's my job to show you Love Angels that just because someone disagrees with homosexuals, it doesn't mean that person has to be cruel and try to get rid of them. Not to mention that sword is an unladylike weapon for you to have," Sailor Popscicle said, referring to the sword that Angel Salvia was holding.

"Out of my way, foolish Sailor Senshi! Passionate Cake Cut!" Angel Saliva shouted, nearly stabbing Sailor Popscicle.

"Paper Cut...OOF!" Sailor Cookie was cut off as Sailor Peppermint crashed on top of him. Spectra was calmly walking down the stairs after her.

"Good job, Spectra. Now get rid of them both," Angel Salvia commanded.

"I said, you're not Spectra! And don't throw me again! SUPREME THUNDER!"

"Paper Cut Slash!" Sailor Peppermint and Sailor Cookie threw their powers at Spectra, knocking her back into the stairs with a loud crash. Angel Salvia knelt over her, and then raised up her sword.

"Passionate Cake Cut!" To the surprise of the three Sailor Senshi, Angel Salvia destroyed her own demon.

"Why did you get rid of her? I thought she was yours, used to try to trick me," Sailor Peppermint questioned.

"I wanted to destroy her myself. I hate your stories, full of such immoral acts and foolish rebellion against true love and everything that is sacred. Well, I failed this time, Sailor Senshi; I do not wish to be shocked like that. Goodbye," Angel Salvia said as she left, closing the door behind her with a slam.

"Well, I have to agree with her. I don't like your stories much either," commented Galaxy.

"What! Why do you always agree with our enemies like that?"

"You two are acting like the bickering couples on Wedding Peach," Pierre teased, which earned him a bombardment with the couch pillows.


	15. Chemistry Market

Chapter 15: Chemistry Market

"Bye, Madoka and Daisuke! Have fun on your father-daughter outing! I'm going to take Jessica to the market today," Rei called as her husband and daughter left the house, and she was alone with Jessica. As she slipped into the driver's seat, Jessica in the back, she did not let the small girl see her worried eyes. If there were any other Senshi at the market, she hoped they would agree to keep an eye on Jessica. Something was definitely afoot with the Love Angels.

Rei did have reason to worry, as Angel Ivy, in her regular form as Mozzerella Rigatoni, was out at the market too, looking for a Sailor Senshi to steal a bracelet from. She hoped that it would be that little Jamaican girl; she wanted to burn away her coldness and make her act more like a cute, warm-hearted girl, the type that the Love Angels preferred. At least, that was what she was told to do. In truth, she more wanted to shake up the girl and play a few tricks on her before taking that purple bracelet protected by the planet Saturn.

However, Akane and Maria were also at the market, and Rei spotted them immediately. Of course, it was easy to do so, since Akane was, at the moment, arguing with one of the vendors, accusing him of pricing his merchandise too high.

"Akane, Maria! I'm so glad I found you! I have a mission for you girls, and it's a secret one," Rei called, in an oddly loud voice for saying it was a secret.

"Does it have to do with rescuing those who are less fortunate?" Akane asked, somewhat curious but also annoyed that her tirade had been interrupted.

"Well, yes. You see, Jessica here is probably going to be attacked by one of the Love Angels, and I thought that she might need someone to help her since she usually gets the worst of it in the battles, always getting captured or grabbed or tied up by someone who just wants to take advantage of her size," Rei explained in a hushed voice, so that Jessica could not hear her. While Rei was talking to the lesbian couple, Jessica had wandered off, as she had spied a sign that read "Chemistry Lab Booth."

"Then we're going to need to find her," Maria said. Rei turned around and shrieked when she realized what had happened. Yes, Jessica was walking right into a trap, although she did think it was rather suspicious. Perhaps she could trap the enemy when they least expected it. It was at least worth a try, and a part of her was quite curious as to why it seemed to be made just for her, with the purple sign, silver lettering and all. Well, there was one way to make sure they didn't steal her bracelet. Ducking between two stalls, she held up her bracelet.

"Jellybean Prism Power, Make Up!" Akane spotted the burst of purple light and panicked.

"MONSTER ALREADY! TRANSFORM! Lollipop Prism Power, Make Up!"

"Butterscotch Power, Make Up!" Maria followed, and she and Sailor Lollipop hurried over to the eerie "Chemistry" booth.

"It's deserted! Why is there no one here?" Sailor Lollipop asked, confused.

"I AM here! I knew there was something I forgot, like a stool!" shouted a familiar Italian child's voice. Sailor Butterscotch peeked over the edge of the booth and there was Mozzarella looking up at her. There didn't seem to be any chemistry items in the booth, though. Mozzarella then lifted a gun at the frightened Senshi's face, standing on her tiptoes so even Sailor Lollipop could see what was going on.

"Stop that! Lollipop Tiara Action!" she shouted, throwing her magical indigo glowing disk at the booth. It smashed a hole in the wall and flew out the other side, causing some of the looser boards to fall out.

"Wedding Powerful Flower! Angel Crystal Ivy, Oironoshi!" Mozzarella shouted the two magical phrases from the inside, emerging fully transformed in her Angel Ivy outfit. At that moment, Rei approached, her shopping basket full of things she had bought at the market. She dropped it in shock when she saw the transformed Senshi, and Sailor Jellybean took her chance. She rushed over and took a bottle of lemon juice and a box of baking soda. Angel Ivy was approaching, and Rei smirked, getting an idea.

"Do you want a lemon shake-up?" she asked teasingly as Jellybean poured the baking soda into the bottle of lemon juice. It began to foam, but Angel Ivy could not see through Jessica to know that. Jellybean quickly put the cap back on it and shook it up.

"Sure. Especially one with sugar in it," Angel Ivy shrugged. Sailor Jellybean then spun around, whipped the cap off, and flung the foaming bottle at Angel Ivy, spewing the yellow mixture all over the ground and on Angel Ivy's outfit. She shrieked and jumped away.

"Saint Metallic Ring Strike!" she yelled, and Jellybean was struck with the giant ring, throwing her into Rei.

"Lollipop Tiara Action!" countered Sailor Lollipop, and this time it was Angel Ivy's turn to get hit by the indigo disk. Angel Ivy grabbed a bottle of ketchup and spewed it all over Sailor Lollipop, covering her with red tomato gunk.

"She's got the Ebola virus! That's what you get when you're a lesbian! Run away from her blood!" she started screaming, waving her hands wildly in Lollipop's direction. Some people panicked and ran away from them, but others were more scornful.

"You idiot! You just threw ketchup on her and called it blood!" one heckler shouted. Sailor Butterscotch snuck up behind the ranting Love Angel, wanting to make her stop telling lies about Akane without hurting her.

"Aurora Hypnosis!" the Mexican Senshi called, and Angel Ivy was distracted by imaginary rainbow lights. Sailor Jellybean stood back up.

"In the name of science, I shall punish you, mon. Death Reborn Revolution!" she called.

"Lollipop Tiara Action!" Sailor Lollipop added. The two attacks hit Angel Ivy, knocking her out, and she disappeared with a green aura. As she detransformed, Jessica was immediately pulled off her feet into the air.

"You are in BIG trouble, young lady. This would not have happened if you hadn't run off like that and stayed under Maria and Akane's watchful care," Rei snarled. Jessica looked away.

"I knew it might be a trap, so I thought I could defeat the trickster," she mumbled. Akane glared at her.

"Well, why didn't you tell us, then, instead of transforming like that and making me think that there was a battle? It's your fault I got ketchup thrown at me and accused of spreading a deadly virus!" Akane ranted. Jessica did not answer, and Rei set her down roughly.

"Quit trying to be so overly independent. I know you beat Umi on your own that one time, but that doesn't mean that you would have the same success with Angel Ivy. As I recall, she was able to put you in a cage before," she snapped.

"Please don't be so harsh on her. She probably wanted to prove herself because she's so little," Maria pleaded.

"It had nothing to do with compensating for size. I was not aware that I was supposed to be under supervision, and I figured I could beat any of the Love Angels in a battle of chemistry knowledge," Jessica admitted.

"Look, you may know something about atoms and elements, but that doesn't mean you're going to be able to fight alone. Quit being so cold and aloof and accept our loving care. I think you should be punished and be forced to get hugs from everyone," Akane snapped.

"You're not helping either, Akane," Rei groaned, "I'm her guardian while she's in Japan, so I decide the punishments."

"Please stop, this isn't going to get anywhere if you fight," Maria whimpered, afraid they might start using their Senshi powers on each other.

"I still think she should be forced to get hugs. Then she'll absorb the power of love into her body," grumbled Akane.

"That doesn't work and you know it. Forcing someone to do something only makes them hate that thing more. You two can get on with your shopping, and Jessica, you're coming home with me," Rei said, and Jessica reluctantly followed her. When they got to the car, though, a familiar girl was sitting on top.

"YEEEEK! It's the freak show girl! Hey, everyone, it's the...OW!" she shrieked as Rei yanked her off the car.

"Go away and stop bothering people," she growled.

"Okay, but you're missing out. I was going to give you free tickets to the amusement park where we met," the girl giggled, wagging her finger in mock-punishment. Rei shoved Jessica into the car and slammed the door, driving off.

"Hoseki, when will you stop trying to steal people's money and calling people freaks?" another girl sighed.

"Never, Seika! I am the Freak Show Queen! The P.T. Barnum of Japan!" Hoseki bragged.


	16. Come Home, Serena

Chapter 16: Come Home, Serena

Kurumi smiled as she watched her mother kissing Seiya, then she got a sad look in her lime green eyes. Why did Serena betray them like that, she wondered? She didn't really know Mozzarella well enough to know her reasons, but it seemed strange for Serena. From what she knew about the Scottish girl, she was fairly non-violent and very accepting, and she never seemed like she had any problem with Haruka and Michiru's relationship until the Love Angels came along. Kurumi also knew that Serena was a fellow fan of magical girl anime, although it seemed like Serena liked other kinds of anime as well. Nevertheless, Kurumi believed that it was something they had in common, and she wished that she had tried to befriend Serena. Maybe if I was her friend, she wouldn't have gone and sided with the enemy, Kurumi thought sadly. Then she got an idea. Maybe it wasn't too late! Maybe she could meet with Serena in a neutral place, like the mall, and convince her to come back to being Sailor Peanut Butter! It was certainly worth a try.

At the Love Angels' house, Serena found that she had an email message from Kurumi. Curious, she read it aloud to herself.

"Would you like to come to the mall with me tomorrow? We can pick out a birthday present for Sakura Mizuno, since it's her birthday soon, on June 4th. I've often wanted to be your friend, since I think we both like magical girl anime, but I just never really got the chance to do much with you since we go to different schools. I honestly don't want to hurt you, Serena. Hopefully your friend, Kurumi Kino."

"What is that? Did one of those evil Sailor Senshi send you an email? I think it's a trap," Scarlett warned, peeking over Serena's shoulder.

"Maybe it's not. Maybe you shouldn't be so suspicious. Maybe I can get her to join us too and we can be all one big happy family," Serena pouted.

"Fine, but don't come crying to me when they attack you with their evil Senshi powers," snapped Scarlett, stomping out of the room. Serena stuck her tongue out at Scarlett.

"I never liked you much anyway! Momoko was always my favorite Love Angel!" Serena retorted, though it was fruitless since Scarlett chose to ignore the insult. Serena decided then and there that she WOULD go to the mall, danger or no danger, and meet with Kurumi, no matter what happened. At the very least, she thought she could buy some new anime and manga while she was at it.

The next day, Sailor Nemesis sat on the roof of the Love Angels' house and watched Serena leave for the mall. A white ball formed in her hands.

"Go, my cute little bunny cat. Make sure that Serena does not go back to being a Sailor Senshi," she whispered as she flung the ball into the air. It twinkled before flying in the direction of the mall.

When Serena arrived, she found that not only was Kurumi waiting for her, but Galaxy Chang, Bridget O'Malley, and Maria Delgado had accompanied her as well. A pang of fear brushed her mind as she wondered if they were ganging up on her, but then she remembered that she was going to be brave. Also, she reminded herself, I don't remember these girls being that violent.

"Hi, Serena! I'm so glad you actually came!" exclaimed Kurumi, running up and hugging Serena, who returned it gratefully.

"Why are you with the Love Angels? You know they were just sent by Sailor Nemesis, like the Magic Knights were, and they'll be freed if we kill them in this world because they'll go back to the world of their anime show," Galaxy pleaded.

"Yeah, I fought Sailor Nemesis myself and you don't want them to be under HER control, do you?" added Kurumi. Serena backed away, shaking her head.

"No way. Sailor Nemesis has nothing to do with it. I refuse to believe that," she protested flatly.

"Galaxy, Kurumi, you two scared her away," chided Bridget.

"EEEK! Come back, Serena! Let's forget about the Love Angels for now and look in this manga store!" Kurumi called. Serena raced over, her brown eyes shining.

"Really? YAY! Manga! Manga!" she cheered as she pulled Kurumi in the direction of the store. Galaxy glared at Bridget when she saw them leave.

"How dare you! Don't you know how much I've missed her!" Galaxy shouted. Maria began to sniffle.

"Please don't fight. It's scary and Serena will just think you're violent," she whimpered. Galaxy snorted.

"I thought we came here to convince her to return! Kurumi just messed up the plan, and it was her own idea!" she ranted.

"No she didn't. By showing kindness to Serena, she can help her want to be a part of the Sailor Senshi again. It'll do no good to force her," Maria pleaded, "Then we'll be no better than the Love Angels. They tried to force Ahmed to join them." Galaxy sighed and headed in the direction of the store to find Kurumi and Serena; Bridget and Maria followed her.

"WOW! I've only heard of this one in history books! It's an older manga, right? It's so cute!" Kurumi squealed as Serena showed her a manga with an adorable cat-girl on the cover, wearing a pink dress.

"Aye, it's Tokyo Mew Mew. It's all about 5 girls who use the power of endangered species to fight these aliens who are trying to pollute the Earth," Serena explained, "There's also a sixth Mew Mew named Berry, and she's got a mix of rabbit and cat in her."

"Is that her?" Kurumi asked. Serena gasped in delight. Standing nearby was a girl with long blond hair, wearing a strange white outfit, and she had rabbit ears and a cat tail.

"It IS Mew Berry! Can I have your autograph!" Serena squealed, pouncing on the blond girl with a big hug. Outside the store, Galaxy spotted Mew Berry.

"Isn't that one of those anime characters? I bet Sailor Nemesis sent her," she growled, "Using such a dirty trick on Serena...I won't forgive it! Popsicle Prism Power, Make Up!"

"Only if it's to protect Serena as well. Cupcake Prism Power, Make Up!" called Bridget. Maria did not transform, as she wanted to remain peaceful, even though her Senshi powers merely distracted the enemy and did not harm them directly. The three girls nearly ran into Kurumi when they charged into the store.

"Woah, what's going on? Do you think Mew Berry is a monster too?" she asked, confused.

"She has to be! It's just like with the Love Angels! I'm sure Sailor Nemesis sent her!" shouted Sailor Popsicle.

"Yikes, really? Okay! Caramel Power, Make Up!" yelled Kurumi.

"See? The Sailor Senshi are evil. They want to fight us," Mew Berry said, holding Serena protectively.

"AWWW! How cute! Are you two in love?" Sailor Caramel giggled at them.

"What! I'm not evil like that! Lesbians are people who sacrifice the whole world for their lovers and they're hypocrites too!" shouted Serena. This made Maria cry, and Sailor Popsicle glared at her.

"That's stupid! And you always told ME not to be prejudiced against Haruka and Michiru! Sure, it's yucky, but it's no reason to attack people!" she retorted.

"Basil may stereotype out of sheer ignorance, but you're only doing it because the Love Angels told you too. What kinds of torture did they threaten?" Sailor Cupcake asked.

"Love Angels? What are they? I was just sent to get your bracelet, Sailor Caramel, but since you're transformed, I'll have to defeat you first. Ribbon Loveberry Check!" Mew Berry called, shooting a pale pink energy beam at Sailor Caramel, who was thrown into one of the bookcases.

"Vines Entanglement!" called Sailor Cupcake, and she tied up Mew Berry.

"Wait a minute! She doesn't even know who the Love Angels are! Then why is she with Serena!" Maria blurted out. Mew Berry suddenly flashed black and then disappeared from the vines.

"Serena, something weird is going on. I think Sailor Nemesis is behind all this. Please come back. I miss you," pleaded Sailor Popsicle.

"No way! You were being mean to Mew Berry!" Serena accused.

"That's because she hit me with that energy thing first! That hurt!" retorted Sailor Caramel, "And she was trying to steal my magic bracelet!"

"I'm not leaving the Love Angels. They clearly need me, and they showed me the truth about Haruka and Michiru," Serena stated.

"Um, Haruka and Michiru are taking care of us here in Japan. Or did you forget that?" retorted Sailor Popsicle. Her effort was in vain, however, as Serena looked back sadly and left the manga store.


	17. Starlit Romance

Chapter 17: Starlit Romance

"Basil, do you ever get the weird feeling that someone is staring at you?" Pierre asked as he and Basil headed out to the school gardens at lunch time. Basil looked worried.

"If you think there's a danger, maybe we should sit by Ahmed, although he kinda scares me since he's a suspicious Arab, but at least he's another Sailor Senshi," Basil said tenatively.

"Don't we always? I wonder if he's going to break the school record yet for the biggest lunches," Pierre teased, seeming to forget his earlier fear. Indeed, he did have a reason to be wary, as Momoko Hanasaki was spying on him. Maybe if I get one of those gay guys to date me, he'll learn how much better it is to love a woman instead, she thought. I don't think the pink-haired guy would like me, he seems to prefer fatter people, but maybe the chubby one will do. Creeping closer, she noticed that he had a book he was reading. That's the ticket, Momoko, she told herself, find out his interests and use that to your advantage!

"Pierre, I think there's someone watching you, or else that bush suddenly grew a flower that looks like pink hair," Ahmed commented while eating yet another donut. Momoko gasped upon hearing that and fell out of her hiding place, surprised.

"Okay, okay, you found me! But it's just because I was so enamored with your wonderful handsomeness that I forgot to come out!" Momoko giggled.

"Aren't you one of those girls who's trying to steal our magic Senshi bracelets and attacking people for being homosexuals?" Pierre pointed out. Momoko feigned innocence, staring at him as if she didn't understand.

"No, but if I happen to look like a criminal, then I can't help that," she said sweetly, "I see you like astronomy. I do too, the stars are so romantic." Momoko couldn't help but sneak a peek at what Pierre's book was about, and she noticed that it was about galaxies.

"Really? I thought they were just balls of plasma. But, in a way, they are, because we are all made of the same stuff the stars are, and people can be romantic," Pierre replied. Momoko swished over seductively and sat next to Pierre, fluttering her eyelashes.

"You are so wise, my rotund professor. Would you care to instruct me in more of the ways of the universe tonight? We could meet by starlight," she cooed.

"You want a lesson in astronomy?" Pierre asked, blinking confusedly.

"Yes, of course! Teach me all the ways of the universe!" Momoko cheered, twirling around dramatically. Pierre was still convinced that this girl was Wedding Peach. Certainly, he had no reason to doubt that she WAS Wedding Peach, her appearance, voice, and even some of her personality traits matched. He then decided on a test.

"Okay, I'll do it. As long as HE can come along. He's my lover," Pierre said, gesturing towards Ahmed. Momoko couldn't help but shudder as the love wave between boys hit her...it just felt so WRONG to her! But she couldn't let her prey fall through her fingers!

"Fine, as long as you don't do anything creepy with him," she sighed, "Does he know about astronomy too?"

"I think he's more interested in math, but how could he NOT being around me? Anyone would," Pierre bragged. Basil rolled his eyes at that; why did Pierre have to speak for Ahmed like that? Was that something they agreed on? Then again, Basil told himself, that was probably because Ahmed often had his mouth stuffed with food.

However, when Pierre told of his plans at the dinner table, Haruka and Michiru vehemently refused to let him go on the "astronomy lesson date" with Momoko.

"Definitely not! She's obviously the enemy; why are you going right into her trap!" Haruka spluttered, shocked and angry, and also worried about him.

"I know she's the enemy. I intend to trick HER. If Ahmed comes along, he could just chop her head off with the Silence Glaive. She would be free, and the other Love Angels would've lost their leader," Pierre countered.

"I doubt she would let him do that so easily. Just you and him...it's way too risky," Michiru said.

"Possibly, but isn't that what being a Sailor Senshi is all about? Doing the dangerous stuff that ordinary people can't do without having magic powers?" Pierre argued back.

"It's not about making stupid decisions to trust your enemies!" Haruka shouted, jumping out of her seat, "Usagi nearly killed us all when she trusted Mistress 9 with the Grail! If it hadn't been for Chibi-Usa..." Haruka sat down, sullen, as Hotaru put a hand on her shoulder.

"Please let him try this. He's quite aware that it's a trap; I think he wants to turn Wedding Peach's trap back on her," Hotaru pleaded.

"And I'm saying that it's not worth the risk. Why go marching into danger when it's not like she's cominig here?" Haruka grumped.

"She might come looking for me if I DON'T come. Either way, until we kill her in this world and send her back to her anime world, she's going to be after us Sailor Senshi for our bracelets," Pierre reasoned, then he smirked at Haruka and said "If you're so worried, you could come as a chaperone."

"Don't smart talk to me, young man, or I'll march you to your room and duct tape the door shut," Haruka snarled.

"Haruka, please. He has given some good reasons. Also, he is a Sailor Senshi. Should we not let him decide for himself what to do about the new enemy? It's not like we could defeat them ourselves, not without our powers. I know you're thinking that, Haruka, you're jealous of the Dessert Senshi, especially Sailors Bubble Gum and Butterscotch, because you gave up your strength to them. You have to let it go, Haruka, you have to stop being so cautious," Michiru said, gently, yet flirtaceously, toussling Haruka's hair.

"But they're just innocent children! We promised the Queen that we would protect and take care of them! We already lost Serena, we can't afford to lose another one! Don't you see it would bring us such dishonor?" Haruka moaned, putting her head in her hands.

"Pierre's gone already." Haruka shot up out of her seat when she heard Rainbow's words. That traitor! He was a traitor, just like Serena! She was going to spank his fat little behind until it was roasting! She was going to chain him to his bed! Take away his bracelet and have it sent to someone else! Punish Rei, as well, for choosing hiim as one of her successors!

"Hey, isn't that them in the backyard?" asked Galaxy, pointing out the window. Haruka roared.

"The enemy, in our backyard! We must defeat her!" she shouted, racing for the door. Unfortunately, she wasn't looking and she slipped on the butter that had been spread all over the front steps. Outside, Pierre snickered.

"Don't worry, Momoko, my overprotective 'mother' Haruka won't bother us; I buttered the steps," he said.

"The butter would be better used to fatten me up," Ahmed mumbled, wondering what Pierre was getting himself into with this "allowing Momoko to come over and have an astronomy lesson" thing. Momoko crept closer to Pierre seductively, completely ignoring Ahmed.

"You know, I do look quite similar to your boyfriend. We both have pink hair and blue eyes; his is just shorter than mine, which is more appropriate for a male, of course. Cannot you love me the same way?" she pleaded, sticking out her lower lip for the full pouty effect.

"It's got nothing to do with what he looks like! Love isn't that shallow!" Pierre snapped. Momoko's eyes narrowed, and she touched her magic ring.

"Wedding Beautiful Flower!" she called. Even though she transformed, she didn't get to attack first because Haruka slammed into her in a screaming rage, tearing and ripping at her pink poofy gown.

"GET OUT OF HERE YOU TEMPTRESS! LEAVE HIM ALONE! JUST LEAVE AND GO BACK TO YOUR WORLD!" Haruka was screaming, that was all she could get out before she became incoherent. Michiru and Setsuna rushed after her, and yanked her off of Wedding Peach.

"That's enough, Haruka! I don't want you to be killed by her when you've given up your powers! A world without you isn't worth living!" Michiru pleaded desperately. Wedding Peach raised her hand to attack them, then stopped.

"I can't. I just can't attack those who don't have magic powers. I still hate you though, evil lesbians," she growled, spitting at them before she left in a swirl of pink and red sparkles.

"He disobeyed me...punish him," Haruka hissed, glaring daggers at Pierre.

"Possibly, but don't forbid him from using his Senshi powers. That would just be deadly," sighed Setsuna.


	18. Psychics and Lesbians

Chapter 18: Psychics and Lesbians

Parallax floated in the palace, looking down at Maria, who was chasing a gigantic version of her yellow Senshi bracelet, and she was being pursued by Angel Lily, who was yelling at her.

"Break up with Akane! You're a traitor to peaceloving people everywhere! Akane is a violent girl!" Angel Lily was shouting. Parallax tried to transform, but she couldn't open her mouth. She just had to watch as Angel Lily used her "Saint Lipliner Lily Rainbow" attack on Maria, which began to choke the helpless girl to death.

"Parallax, wake up!"

"Let her sleep, Maria, she's having one of her psychic dreams. Let her finish it so we can know the whole story." Parallax woke up to hearing a small argument between Chibi-Usa and Maria, who were kneeling over her, both of them looking quite worried. Parallax raised her hand and pointed at Maria.

"You're going to be targetted today," she stated, still partly in her trance.

"Oooh, that's scary. I hope I can get out of it nonviolently," Maria shivered.

"I think they're going to try to steal your bracelet," Parallax continued.

"Then maybe you shouldn't wear it and instead put it somewhere safe. That way you don't have to fight," suggested Chibi-Usa.

"That would be nice, except Akane's coming over for a date at the palace. I don't think she would like the idea of me being unarmed," Maria said.

"Then I shall protect the two of you, as a guard," Parallax declared, sitting back up, much more alert. Chibi-Usa rolled her eyes.

"I don't think they need a guard; they're Sailor Senshi. And I know enough about romantic couples to think you might be an annoying 'third wheel,' so to speak," she warned the psychic girl.

"That's okay, Chibi-Usa. She can stand guard if it makes her not worry about us as much," Maria intervened, noticing that Parallax seemed a bit angry at Chibi-Usa for saying that about her.

"Really? You don't mind someone watching you and Akane? Usagi always hated it when I spied on her and Mamoru," Chibi-Usa commented.

"That's different. She could just stand outside the door; she doesn't have to be in the room exactly. If there is going to be an attack, we'll need the spirit of teamwork," Maria said.

When Akane arrived, Maria explained to her what Parallax had told them that morning, so she would be prepared to fight, if it came down to it.

"I'm a Senshi, so of course I'm going to be prepared to fight. You're the one who'll need to stay on guard more, my absent-minded pacifist cutie," Akane teased, giving Maria a kiss.

"Do not worry and feel safe in your love. I shall guard you," Parallax said importantly, or rather, Sailor Cinnamon, who was standing nearby, already transformed and holding a baseball bat for good measure.

"Oh...you don't need to be violent. Unless you're going to play baseball?" Maria asked hopefully.

"No, why would I play something while I'm guarding you? This bat is meant for the heads of any invading Love Angels who dare to intrude on your lovely couple's time together," Sailor Cinnamon explained, still sounding oddly formal and pompous. This annoyed Akane.

"Look, you, we're both Sailor Senshi, and you don't need to act like you're better than us just because you're already transformed and holding a baseball bat," she snapped.

"I did not mean to act superior. I am merely acting how a royal guard would in a book or movie," Sailor Cinnamon replied, in that same snooty tone.

"Well, stop it. Just because you're in the palace and guarding people doesn't mean you have to be a snob. Snobs are bad people who only want fancier and more expensive things for themselves and hate the poor people simply because they don't have as much money as they do!" Akane ranted. This simply confused Sailor Cinnamon, as she wasn't thinking at all about money or economics; she was just trying to be dramatic.

"I don't think she said anything about money. Could you please just let her guard us? That might be safer," Maria pleaded, frightened that Akane might transform and start a Sailor Senshi battle before the predicted Love Angels even arrived. Akane sighed in exasperation.

"Fine, you can guard us, but don't act all snobby just because that's how they do it in the movies or because we happen to be in the Crystal Palace," she snapped. Sailor Cinnamon shrugged and went back to watching diligently for any intrusions, especially those of the romantic and seraphic persuasion.

"Moon Prism Power, Make Up!" Akane was startled to hear the sound of Chibi-Usa calling her transformation phrase, and then Sailor Cinnamon came to them.

"Angel Lily has arrived and she was chasing the Princess. You two should transform, and I'll go help Chibi-Usa," she told them before hurrying off to battle.

"Akane, I don't think we should transform. We should show them that lesbians don't have to be bad people," Maria pleaded.

"But we're supposed to fight them! If we kill the Love Angels, they'll go back to their world and be safe! Remember? That's what happened to the Magic Knights, and what happened when some of us 'died' in that video game!" Akane shouted, and then held up her bracelet. "Lollipop Prism Power, Make Up!" Maria sighed and held up hers, just in case she needed to use it.

"Butterscotch Power, Make Up!" The two of them went off in search of Angel Lily, and ended up finding not only the homophobic angel, but also Sailor Cinnamon and Sailor Chibi Moon, who were tied up at the end of a multicolored ribbon that Angel Lily was holding.

"Good job. Now just hand over your magic bracelet, Sailor Butterscotch, and I'll free these two. Refuse, and I'll squeeze them to death," Angel Lily said smugly. Sailor Lollipop glared at her.

"There's always a third choice, you stupid evil anime characters! Lollipop Tiara Action!" she yelled, and she flung her disk of indigo energy at the ribbons, which were cut, and Chibi Moon and Sailor Cinnamon fell over, still tied up but not attached to Angel Lily.

"Then I'll just stop you, you violent freak of nature! Saint Lipliner Lily Rainbow!" Angel Lily retorted, and this time she tied up Sailor Lollipop's wrists.

"I'm only trying to save you! You're being used by Sailor Nemesis!" Sailor Lollipop argued. Angel Lily smirked.

"Wrong answer," she said, and she yanked Sailor Lollipop out of her wheelchair and onto the palace floor.

"Aurora Hypnosis!" Sailor Butterscotch called, and Angel Lily began to show the familiar effects of the hallucination.

"Pretty lights! Lots of pretty lights! Is this what it would be like if I was inside a rainbow?" she giggled to herself, dancing around dizzily. She let go of the ribbon that held Sailor Lollipop down, and it loosened. Lollipop jerked her hands free, and then aimed, sitting on the floor.

"Lollipop Tiara Action!"

"Pink Sugar Heart Attack!"

"Fire Soul!" This time, two other Senshi joined their powers, as Sailor Butterscotch had used the chance to untie Chibi Moon and Sailor Cinnamon from their bondage. Angel Lily fell over, unconscious, and she disappeared in a flash of blue light.

"See? We could save ourselves, Parallax," Akane said as she detransformed and climbed back into her wheelchair.

"I guess I was kind of being arrogant. The job just made me feel important," Parallax admitted sheepishly.

"That's okay, you were able to help in the end after I untied you," shrugged Maria, glad that the fight was over for the moment.

"Now we can have our date together! Let's go!" giggled Akane, and Maria followed her off to the palace gardens, which was quite a romantic spot.

"I wish I could have a love like that when I grow up," sighed Chibi-Usa.

"I bet you will. You're a kind girl, even with all the hardship you've gone through," Parallax said gently.


	19. Twisted Nerds

Chapter 19: Twisted Nerds

Sakura and Basil were watching "Wedding Peach" as a means of learning about their new enemies some more, and also since Basil had been quite confused by the attack in the gym. The episode they were watching was part of the story arc where Igneous had possessed the smart but unathletic Takuro and was giving him the chance to get revenge on everyone who had mocked him.

"I hope the Love Angels don't try to do that to me. But there are some people I'd like to take revenge on for making fun of me. All I'm really talented at is playing the trombone," Basil sighed.

"Well, you're a guy. All YOU really need to do is get married. Personally, I more would worry about Galaxy," Sakura said.

"Why Galaxy? Do people make fun of her too?" Basil asked.

"I don't know. I may be in the same school as her, but we don't have the same classes..." Sakura began to trail off, struggling to imagine Galaxy as a thinner person as pictures flashed through her mind, ""In her school uniform, regular clothes, Sailor Popsicle, NO! Why can't I imagine her thinner and more of a real girl? She's bossy enough to be a real girl, but she's so flabby and masculine I can't imagine it out of her!" Basil stared at her, somewhat frightened by this.

"Are you in love with her or something?" he asked, confused and wondering if Sakura was possessed too, just like Takuro.

"Galaxy? Nah, even if I was a lesbian, she wouldn't be my type. I'd probably fall in love with someone like Madoka who could do sports with me," Sakura shrugged, snapping back to her usual alert self.

"Bridget and I like different things but we're still in love," Basil said quietly, blushing. Sakura stood up to put away the DVD.

"Yeah, but you two have pretty similar personalities and the ways you're different don't really hurt anything. Galaxy and I, well, I guess some things are the same but they're all the wrong things. It's more like we're TOO similar in the wrong ways and different in ways that make us fight," she responded with a smirk.

"That's true. Bridget's more assertive than me, but I like people who are like that, eh," Basil said.

"And I HATE stupid freaky girls who are too fat for their own good and just want to sit around and primp themselves like men, so that's why I do NOT like Galaxy and would not fall in love with her. I was just thinking of her as an example of someone who should have more trouble being socially acceptable than you," Sakura declared.

"Really, Hinagiku? You think you found another recruit?" Momoko asked her green-haired friend eagerly. While Sakura and Basil had finished watching the animated adventures of the Wedding Peach characters, little did they know that the real Love Angels were thinking about them, Basil in particular.

"Well, maybe. Remember when Igneous manipulated Takuro Amano and made him be so hateful? I think Basil Anderson is similar. He seems like he might harbor some similar resentments, and he's certainly the same kind of wimpy nerd that Takuro is, although he might be an even better target since from what I've seen, he isn't smart at all," Hinagiku explained.

"That is true. He also knows the value of true, pure love, and perhaps if he joins us, he can also recruit his girlfriend, Bridget, as well," Yuri agreed, "But since you're so close to Takuro, I think you should do it. He's told you all about Igneous's techniques, right?" Hinagiku glared at Yuri, blushing.

"Will you QUIT pairing us up like that?! We're just childhood friends!" she snapped, before leaving to go find Basil.

Back at the Mizuno household, Madoka Hino had come over, and she and Sakura went out to the backyard to play some active games. Feeling left out, Basil stayed inside and decided to practice his trombone. The sound lured Hinagiku there, it was something she had learned about Basil from Serena and Mozzarella. Sure enough, she could see him through the window. Now how to get in? It was obvious that he might not trust her, considering he was there when she tried to steal Sakura's bracelet. Suddenly she had an idea! She didn't HAVE to necessarily come in the house, all she needed to do was find a way to communicate with him. Hiding in the bushes, she pulled out her cellphone and dialed the Mizunos' number. Sure enough, Basil answered the phone.

"Basil, I'm here to help you," she said mysteriously.

"Eh? Is this one of those sales calls?" he asked suspiciously.

"No, I'm not selling anything. It doesn't even cost anything at all, no money needed! I can give you lots of power! Power to show those who teased you your real strength!" Hinagiku declared.

"Really? How do you know this stuff about me? And I think my Sailor Licorice powers are enough for now, eh," Basil said, now confused.

"That's all? You're content with just that? Is there a part of you that wants revenge?" Hinagiku pressed.

"Maybe, but...I think I might be too scared to get revenge," Basil admitted. He dropped the phone in shock. Who was this person on the other end that was making him reveal such things about himself?! He picked it back up, angry. "Who are you? Tell me now, or I'll just hang up on you!" he threatened. Hinagiku smirked. Exactly as she thought. Such great hidden anger.

"My name is Tampopo Adachi. I am a mystic with great psychic powers from a foreign land," Hinagiku answered, adding a spooky tone to her voice.

"Yes, the Orient is so mysterious. You must be powerful with a name like that. I bet it means 'dark crystal' or something like that, eh. Where should I meet you to recieve such powers?" Basil asked, completely convinced now. Mystics from foriegn lands were always endowed with special powers! On the other end, Hinagiku snickered to herself.

"That fool, 'Tampopo' is Japanese for dandelion. Now for the special disguise," she whispered devilishly as she pulled a long black wig on her head, completely covering her short green hair. She also wrapped a black robe around herself to complete the "woman of mystery" effect. Basil left the house, wondering why the mysterious woman had hung up. Hinagiku, in her disguise, popped up out of the bushes, startling him.

"You must be the psychic one, eh? What must I do to receive such power?" he begged, falling to his knees out of respect.

"Well, for starters, you must take my hand. That way, our souls can be linked," Hinagiku explained. Before he could ask any more questions, she grabbed his hand.

"Powers of love, combine! Turn...AGGGH!!!" Hinagiku shouted as Madoka dashed out into the front yard and crashed into her, Sakura in pursuit.

"Ha ha! You fell over that cloaked person! Now I'll tag you!" Sakura crowed, but then she stopped in her tracks when she noticed the locks of green hair hanging out of the cloak. Who was that person?

"Powers of love? Is that the spell that you use to give me the ability to take revenge? Why would love help me do that?" Basil asked innocently. As Madoka climbed off of Hinagiku, she stepped on the other girl's wig, pulling it off her head.

"It's one of those Love Angels, Basil! She's trying to trick you! Milkshake Prism Power, Make Up!" yelled Sakura. Madoka also transformed, and so did Hinagiku, who realized that her cover had been blown. Basil stepped backwards.

"So you were trying to trick me, eh. I'll never forgive you for that! Licorice Power, Make Up!" he shouted, now fully outraged.

"I'll teach you to reject my love! Saint Pendule Daisy Blizzard!" Angel Daisy yelled. Sailor Milkshake started to do her "Deep Submerge" attack, but the Love Angel's ice magic simply made it encase her in a block of ice.

"World Shaking!"

"Dead Scream!" Angel Daisy screamed as the two balls of energy slammed into her, knocking her into the street. But while Sailor Bubble Gum went to free Milkshake from a certain icy death, Sailor Licorice pursued Angel Daisy blindly, leaping on top of her and attempting to choke her. Though dazed and injured, she managed to kick him off, sending him crashing into the curb.

"Saint Pendule..."

"Dead Scream!" Before she was knocked unconsious, Angel Daisy's last thought was that she wished her attack call was shorter. When Sailor Licorice turned back, Sailor Milkshake was lying on the ground, surrounded by ice shards. He stared at her, astonished.

"How did you do that?" he asked.

"Oh, that's simple. World Shaking can also smash ice. Now all we need to do is get her inside to a warm bath, and call Ami," Madoka shrugged.


	20. The Lonely Ivy

Chapter 20: The Lonely Ivy

Footsteps. Giant, frightening footsteps coming closer. Parallax sat up quickly, only to breathe a sigh of relief when she saw that it was just Ahmed. He set Zelda down next to her.

"What are you doing sleeping in the garden?" the hyrax asked.

"I wasn't sleeping. I think I'm going to be the Love Angels' next target," Parallax answered cryptically.

"Are you praciticing stealth techniques out here?" Ahmed asked curiously.

"No, I had a vision, and I blacked out," Parallax said quietly. She then looked up at Ahmed, sadness obviously showing in her red eyes. "What would you do if Pierre went over to the enemy's side?"

"Don't ask him foolish and scary questions like that. Are you trying to imply something? Are they going to target Pierre next?" Zelda blurted out, sounding panicky and angry at the same time.

"No, it's just that I think...I think I made Mozzarella get turned into a Love Angel," Parallax admitted with a sigh.

"You didn't do it, it was them. Or rather, Sailor Nemesis," Ahmed answered quickly, and in confusion, he added, "How could you do that, anyway? Do you also have some magic powers that turn people into Love Angels?" Parallax shook her head.

"You wouldn't understand, because I think they split up into two groups that day. Two of them went after you and failed, but the others got Mozzarella at the same time and turned her into Angel Ivy. Earlier, she ran out of my room, having a fit because I tried to get her to write spooky poetry with me. I think she's been lonely ever since Seiya started dating Miss Kino, and that maybe she was coming to me to get attention since we're in the same class at school," Parallax explained. As she spoke, tears began to run out of her eyes.

"That selfish meanie. Leaving me alone like that," Mozzarella snarled to herself. Though she was also on the palace grounds, watching Parallax and Ahmed from afar, she was not close enough to notice the pigtailed girl's tears. If she had, she might have reconsidered her mission, which was to get rid of that hateful hyrax forever. It was Mozzarella's idea that Parallax would've been her friend if Zelda hadn't come and stolen her attention away that fateful day way back before Mozzarella ever received her Sailor Marshmallow powers. Well, she knew how to do it. It was the same method that Excel had used to kill Luna and Artemis.

"You two should transform. I think I saw someone rustling around in the bushes, like they were sneaking up on us," Zelda spoke up. Parallax wiped her eyes and stood back up.

"Cinnamon Power, Make Up!"

"Vanilla Power, Make Up!" While the two of them were busy transforming, Mozzarella leaped out, brandishing a knife and charging at Zelda with a loud, maniacal scream. She suddenly skidded to a stop when she found the blade of the Silence Glaive pointed at her head.

"Stop. Leave Zelda alone," Sailor Vanilla ordered coldly, although Mozzarella smirked when she noticed that his eyes told otherwise, that he probably couldn't go ahead and slice her head off.

"Really? How about this deal? I'll spare the hyrax if you join the Love Angels and give up your evil affection for men," she said smugly.

"No, that is not a fair deal," he retorted.

"How about you just give up being gay then?" she asked impishly, her hand moving to her own transformation position. Before he could answer that, she shouted "Wedding Powerful Flower!" and was dressed in her green wedding dress.

"Stop it, Mozzarella! What do you want to kill Zelda for? What did she ever do to you?" Sailor Cinnamon burst out.

"What DIDN'T she do to me! She ruined my life and any chance I had at being your friend! She stole you away from me!" Angel Ivy cried back. Sailor Cinnamon was stunned. Was Mozzarella actually jealous of Zelda? Why didn't she say so before, then? As Parallax mentally asked this question, the heartbreaking answer came to her as she remembered all the times that Mozzarella HAD wanted to play with her, and Parallax had just told her classmate to go hang out with Seiya instead, since she thought they would make better friends. Ever since Zelda came, Parallax admitted to herself, I haven't paid much attention to Mozzarella at all, because I thought she would be better off with someone else interested in sports like Seiya. And I completely forgot that Seiya might want to have a life outside the palace, too.

At that same time, Neo-Queen Serenity and King Endymion decided that they, too, would like to take a walk in the palace gardens. This was merely for their own enjoyment, because, lacking the psychic powers of some of their comrades, they did not know what was occuring there. Gazing across the rows of flowers and elegantly trimmed plants, Endymion spotted the scene; Sailor Vanilla, Sailor Cinnamon, and one of the Love Angels were there too!

"Serenity, we should possibly leave. I don't want that traitorous girl to harm you in any way," he said firmly, gesturing back towards the door they had just came out of. Serenity pouted.

"Oh, but if I reacted that way to YOU when you had been turned over to the enemy in the past, this beautiful world of Crystal Tokyo would never have come into being because our love would have been for nothing. I think this is a perfect time to turn her back to our side with the power of love," she said sympathetically. And with the power of the Silver Crystal, too, she added mentally. Despite Endymion's protests, she walked over to where the Senshi were.

"Hey, Usagi! Come tell this freako that he should love women like you!" Angel Ivy called cheerfully, waving to Serenity with one arm and at Sailor Vanilla with the other. Serenity rolled her eyes.

"I don't think so. I think that Ahmed has the right to love who he wants to. Love is a beautiful thing. Why have you let yourself be taken into this false idea of love only being between a male and a female? I mean, I'm personally not attracted to woman in that way, but if other people are that way, why should I stop them from falling in love?" Serenity pleaded.

"Didn't you hear me! Parallax abandoned me! So did Seiya, it's all her and Makoto's fault! If they hadn't been making googly eyes at each other so much, they wouldn't have abandoned me!" Angel Ivy retorted.

"That's no excuse! Don't make the mistake Chibi-Usa once made! And if I could heal her and bring her back to see the light, I can do so for you as well! Silver Crystal Power!" Serenity called, holding out the Silver Crystal. A beam of light shot out of it, but Angel Ivy ran into it anyway, charging at the Queen in an attempt to steal her royal jewel. Just as she got close, however, a streak of pink knocked her to the ground with a thud.

"Don't take Mama's crystal! I understand what you're going through, but please don't be a thief!" Chibi Moon pleaded from where she was sitting on Angel Ivy's chest.

"Get off of me! If you understand, then let me take it! The Love Angels need the Sacred Candle, and I bet the Silver Crystal can help them! I must do something for them, since they became my friends when I was alone!" Angel Ivy protested, though she did not make any move to fight off the pink-haired princess.

"Why didn't the Silver Crystal have any effect on her? I thought it turned people good again," asked Sailor Cinnamon tearfully.

"You should know, you're the psychic here. She must not have any evil energy in her. The Queen once said that Hikaru was the same way," snapped Sailor Vanilla.

"I just thought I could revive her Senshi self; I don't think she's evil, just misguided," Serenity admitted. Endymion shoved through and grabbed Angel Ivy out from under Chibi Moon.

"You're coming with us, then," he snarled, then he turned to Serenity with a softer expression and suggested "Maybe if we keep her here we can figure out how to revive the Sailor Senshi part of her."

"Angel Crystal...MPPPHHH!" Angel Ivy struggled as Endymion clamped a hand over her mouth, effectively stopping her from completing her transformation to the Fighter Angel form.

"Wait! Isn't this just going to make her think we're evil even more?" wondered Sailor Cinnamon aloud.

"Look, I'm just going to put her in a dungeon-type room, but in there, you can visit her as much as you like and renew your friendship with her. I'll even try to get Seiya and Makoto to come as well," Endymion replied. Mozzarella went limp in his arms, going back to her usual form. As the King carried her back into the Crystal Palace, a bracelet fell out of her pocket and Chibi Moon picked it up.

"This looks like her usual one, except instead of being just lavender it looks like it has weird green marks all over it. Let's take this too and get it untainted," she decided, "This reminds me of how Luna-P got the Black Moon symbol on it's head too, when I was Black Lady."


	21. Dogs and Shinto Spells

Chapter 21: Dogs and Shinto Spells

Nozomi sniffed the air eagerly, various smells wafting through her powerful nose. She charged ahead, only to find that there was a weight holding her back by her neck.

"I like your dog, Madoka. She's so assertive and feminine, just the right kind of pet for someone like you," commented Sakura as Madoka was holding the other end of her dog's leash.

"Since she's such a fluffy Norwegian Elkhound, isn't it too hot for her?" Bridget asked; she was also accompanying Sakura and Madoka on their journey to the local park.

"It's okay. I brought water for her and I'm not going to make her be really active if she doesn't want too. But she likes this park, Sakura and I often take her here. I'm surprised you didn't know," shrugged Madoka. Nozomi suddenly started barking, struggling to leap into some nearby bushes. Scarlett crawled out of the other side and stood up.

"It's one of those Love Angels! Let's transform! Milkshake Prism Power, Make Up!" Sakura called.

"Cupcake Prism Power, Make Up!" added Bridget.

"Bubble Gum Prism Power, Make Up!" finished Madoka. However, Scarlett did not make any move to use her own Love Angel powers. Instead, she silently pointed at Nozomi, and Jama-P flew over the bushes and into Nozomi's body, possessing her as he had done to Setsuna before. Sailor Bubble Gum saw this and turned on her Senshi communicator.

"What is it, Madoka? It's kind of busy with customers right now," Rei sighed on the other end.

"We need you to unpossess the dog. Nozomi got Jama-P inside of her," Bubble Gum said matter-of-factly. She sounded calm but inside her mind was racing, since Nozomi was glowing purple and snarling at Sailor Cupcake and Sailor Milkshake fiercely. Sailor Cupcake held up her hand.

"Sorry, Nozomi, but this is the kindest way to do it. Vines Entanglement!" Her vines shot out of her hands and tied up Nozomi so she couldn't escape. Sailor Milkshake grinned at her and took off after Scarlett.

"Deep Submerge!" she shouted, but she missed and splashed the grass instead. Scarlett spun around, glaring at the lime green Senshi.

"Wedding Excellent Flower!" she called, and in a flash of lavender lights she was wearing her wedding gown.

"World Shaking!" With that, Angel Salvia was struck by a glowing blue energy ball that knocked her down.

"Hey, Madoka! Is Rei going to come help?" Sailor Milkshake called as Sailor Bubble Gum ran up. Bubble Gum nodded quietly and then jumped on top of Angel Salvia, who seemed like she was going to undergo her second transformation.

"Get off of me! Angel Passionate Salvia!" she called, and Sailor Bubble Gum fell off, shielding her eyes from the bright lights that shot out of the redhaired angel's body. Meanwhile, Sailor Cupcake was getting dragged along the grass by Nozomi, who was slowly but surely heading for where Angel Salvia was fighting with the other two Senshi. She then screamed as Nozomi ripped the vines with her teeth and charged at the Senshi.

"Evil spirits, begone!" Sailor Bubble Gum jumped aside as she heard her mother's voice calling the ancient Shinto spell. Several anti-ghost stickers flew at Nozomi, sticking to her fur. Nozomi yowled as Jama-P was exorcised from her body, and she flopped over, panting. Angel Salvia growled and grabbed Jama-P, taking him with her as she teleported away.

"Madoka, when you come home after playing in the park, I need to teach you how to banish spirits too so you don't always have to call me to do it," Rei said. Madoka nodded, detransforming.

"Can I come too? I'd like to see it for myself since Mom can't explain it in science terms for me," Sakura asked. Bridget nodded, showing her assent that she wanted to join the fun, although she was more looking forward to spending time with Nozomi rather than learning any psychic ghost banishment techniques.

"Okay, okay! Then, all of you can come over! Who wants to learn how to use the anti-ghost stickers!" Rei called enthusastically. Sakura and Madoka raised their hands, but Bridget did not. Rei looked at her, worried.

"I just want to visit, that's all," Bridget said quietly.

"That's okay, it won't work anyway if your heart isn't in it," Rei replied, smiling. The three girls and the Elkhound followed her to the car, where she drove them back home. They all went to the sacred fire room, but Bridget and Nozomi just sat together in a corner, watching curiously.

"Don't you have to be wearing your priestess clothing to do it?" Sakura asked, noticing that none of them were wearing the traditional outfit.

"No, it's not like your Senshi powers. This is a power that comes from the mind; it doesn't matter what clothes you're wearing. That's the point, anyway, it's something you can do without having to 'transform' into anything or anyone," Rei explained.

"Don't you have to have psychic powers to do it, though? I don't have any, and I don't know about Madoka, but I don't think she does either," Sakura pointed out. Rei sighed, looking defeated, then she just looked fierce.

"You know, I've never really tested Madoka for psychic powers yet, and this is a good time as any," she declared. Rei beckoned for Madoka to come forward, and she did so. Rei knelt down in front of her and put her hands on Madoka's head. A red aura glowed between them, and Bridget stared in awe of its beauty. Sakura, on the other hand, had gotten bored with the psychic mumbo-jumbo stuff and decided to play outside some more. Soon, the glow faded around Rei and Madoka, and the former sighed.

"I did not sense ANY psychic abilities in you. Sorry. I wish I could teach you how to banish ghosts too, but I can't do it if you don't have the psychic power to do so," she said resignedly.

"That's okay, Mom. Maybe you can get Parallax to learn, since she's also psychic," Madoka shrugged, sounding much less disappointed than her mother. She then went outside to find Sakura, and Bridget followed them. Rei turned back to the shrine and sat in front of the fire, concentrating. A vision came to her. It was of a cupcake, a stick of bubble gum, and a milkshake. Suddenly, a gigantic redhaired angel swooped down and ate them all! Rei screamed, realizing what it meant. She hurried outside to find that, yes, Angel Salvia had come back and meant to attack the Senshi again, on her own this time.

"Vines Entanglement!"

"Passionate Cake Cut!" Sailor Cupcake jumped aside as her vines were sliced to bits by the angel's sword.

"World Shaking!"

"Deep Submerge!" Angel Saliva dodged these attacks and they nearly hit Rei, crashing into the wall of the shrine room. Rei snarled at Angel Salvia.

"How dare you trick the pure Sailor Senshi into ruining the holy shrine! You should be ashamed to call yourself a Love Angel!" she shouted. While Salvia was distracted, Sailor Cupcake took the chance to grab her with her vine attack again.

"Passionate Cake Cut!" Once again, Salvia cut the vines, but this time, Sailor Milkshake and Sailor Bubble Gum's wave of water and energy ball struck true, and knocked out Angel Salvia a second time that day.

"Mrs. Hino, you shouldn't get in the way of our battles. You could've been really hurt," scolded Sakura.

"I couldn't help it," sighed Rei, "I just hated seeing her do that, tricking you two into hitting the shrine."

"We just missed. And the shrine can be fixed better than you," Madoka replied airily. Rei rolled her eyes; sometimes she wished her daughter would care more about such things.

"At least this time Nozomi wasn't hurt," said Bridget softly, petting the curious Elkhound, who was sniffing the hole in the shrine wall.

"You LIKE the dog, don't you. Why don't you ask Mrs. Aino for a dog of your own?" asked Sakura. Bridget shook her head.

"I don't want to impose on her. I'm her guest. And it would be hard to take a dog back to Ireland; I wouldn't want it to be lonely on the airplane anyway," she said sadly.

"Good point. But still, a smaller pet, then? Or are you just a dog person?" asked Sakura.

"Dogs, cats, lizards, any kind of pet would be nice," sighed Bridget.


	22. Romance and Logic

Chapter 22: Romance and Logic

Serena sat on a chair in front of the Love Angels, staring up at them in confusion. She raised her hand.

"I still don't understand. Why do you want me to go to the observatory? I'm not really that interested in stars and planets," she said.

"Because of Pierre, aka Sailor Cookie. Remember? You should know this, you used to live with him. I found out that one day that he likes astronomy. We can use this against him, and if you go, he'll be less likely to want to fight you. You can convert him to our side easily. Tell him not to be evil like Haruka and Michiru," Momoko coaxed her.

"But what if he's not there?" Serena asked.

"Aphrodite told us he would be going there tonight with Ahmed. Duh. Now get ready, and remember, they're evil gay guys who want to ruin true love and family values," Hinagiku said, pulling Serena up out of the chair.

"Aren't we going to eat supper first? Don't make her go right now," whined Momoko. Hinagiku rolled her eyes.

"I meant for her to get ready mentally, not leave right this minute," she snapped back at her pink-haired friend. Angel Salvia turned to Serena.

"There's some things that we have to tell you about who might be there. It's some important information about when the Senshi were still teenagers. Aphrodite gave it to us," she told her seriously. With that, Serena rushed back to her seat and listened eagerly to their tale.

At the observatory, there was some excitement because many people were eager to see the return of Wataru Comet. Not only were Ahmed and Pierre there, but so were Jessica, Mortimer, Ami, and Taiki. Pierre immediately spotted Taiki and Ami and began to wave at them.

"Hey! Isn't this the comet that you guys fought over! I heard about that story!" he called eagerly. Mortimer heard him and started yelling too.

"Yeah, that was REAL dumb, Ami! Just because you want it to stop raining, it doesn't mean you can wish it away with your mind!" he jeered. Ami blushed, unsure of how to respond.

"She wasn't trying to do that! And I think that logic and romance have EQUAL value! Everyone needs to quit fighting them against each other!" Pierre retorted.

"Pierre, maybe you should just ignore Mortimer. Ami and Taiki can handle themselves," Ahmed said quietly, afraid that they would get in trouble for arguing over silly things.

"I was just defending Ami since she wasn't going to do it herself," Pierre shouted, "And besides, I find arguing to be fun," he added, smirking. Jessica then tugged on Pierre's pant leg.

"It's raining, mon. We can't see the comet through the clouds," she said matter-of-factly.

"Then why did they schedule the comet viewing! I wasted my time!" shouted Mortimer.

"Because the weather forecast was unpredictable. They weren't sure if it would rain, or if it did, how long it would be. There's still a chance, and we should stay to find out," Pierre asserted.

"And even though it's raining, there could still be a chance to see the comet. I'm sure of it. This is a special comet born from dreams and romance," Ami said, speaking to no one in particular, but Ahmed and Pierre heard her anyway.

"Did she just say that Mr. Amanogawa created the comet from his dreams?" Ahmed asked his lover.

"Hey! It's a magic Sailor Senshi comet! It has the power of Mr. Amanogawa's dreams in it! It...wait...since when is there a magic comet! Did the Love Angels send that thing to hit us!" Pierre blurted out.

"The comet is not magical, mon. I am not sure what Mrs. Mizuno meant, but I am sure she did not mean it was created from someone's dreams," Jessica corrected him coolly.

"That's not what I meant. I meant that the comet is one that is magical because its power of dreams and romance guided Mr. Amanogawa to find it, and it has the power to banish rain, just like it did before," Ami responded dreamily.

"That's not scientific, though! That was just a coincidence, anyway! Who says that'll happen again! I'm leaving!" Mortimer snapped. As he stomped to the door, he was knocked backwards as a rainsoaked girl walked in.

"I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to hit you! I just was told to come here to spread true love!" the girl blurted out. Pierre grabbed Ahmed protectively, noticing that the girl was Serena McDouglas, Sailor-Senshi-turned-Love-Angel.

"This isn't the place for spreading love! This is a science place!" Mortimer shouted at her.

"Oh, but stars are so romantic!" Serena gushed, twirling around.

"We can't see any stars when it's raining, though, not even the Sun. We're waiting until the rain stops to see the comet," Pierre supplied.

"Well, I'm sure the rain will stop soon enough. That's the way magical girl anime stories go, and we're living in one since we have magic powers!" Serena giggled cutesily.

"Usually magical girl stories don't have people who turn evil simply because they couldn't stand to fight their favorite characters, though," Pierre pointed out.

"I am NOT evil! You are! You're the one in an evil relationship that's going to turn you into a hypocrite!" Serena shouted angrily.

"When has he ever been a hypocrite? What about me? Or Maria and Akane?" Ahmed asked quietly. Pierre nodded.

"And Galaxy misses you. She wishes that she could have become better friends with you, so you wouldn't have run away," he added. Serena shook her head in confusion. Once again, she didn't know which side to turn to. It was true, she realized, she didn't remember Pierre ever doing anything as bad as Haruka and Michiru did, nor Ahmed, nor Akane, nor Maria. In fact, she thought, Maria even stuck to her pacifism and didn't transform that time Mew Berry appeared, when the others wanted to fight.

"I just don't want to fight the Love Angels! They're my favorite anime characters!" Serena pleaded tearfully.

"That's no reason to attack people just for loving the same gender. Would the real 'Love Angels' want you to do things like that?" Ami reasoned, "If they're 'Love Angels,' why would they only support heterosexual love?"

"Yeah, what she said. They're the hypocrites anyway, always claiming to support love but then they're always fighting with each other over that one guy on the TV show. If they were so into protecting love, they wouldn't be so jealous of each other like that," argued Pierre. Serena slumped to the floor, quivering. She hated to admit it, but something WAS wrong with the Love Angels. She just didn't want to argue with them since they had helped her when she was angry at Haruka and Michiru and took her in. But, it always had bothered her that they wanted her to fight her former teammates. She stood back up.

"I can't decide yet. I need to leave and see them again," she said with a whimper. Ami nodded.

"That's a big decision. I can understand that it's hard to want to fight someone who you used to idolize. But remember what happened with the Magic Knights; when they died, they went back to their anime dimension. The same will happen with the Love Angels and you can help free them from Sailor Nemesis," she said kindly.

"And since when do the Love Angels follow the 'Book of Love' anyway! That thing wasn't on the show! Shouldn't that be more proof that they're just pawns of Sailor Nemesis?" added Pierre. Serena left with a sad look in her eyes.

"At least we didn't have to fight," Ahmed noted.

"Isn't it going to stop raining? Is it too late?" Ami worried, getting back to the topic that was on hand before Serena had arrived. Taiki came over.

"I just checked with the head astronomer here, and she said that the comet has already passed," she informed them. Ami suddenly broke down in tears.

"I thought it was a magic comet! It was the comet that was supposed to have taught everyone the value of dreams and romance!" she wailed.

"This is stupid, let's just go," snapped Mortimer, and he stomped out the door, actually making it this time.


	23. Love and Battles

Chapter 23: Love and Battles

Akane looked up at Minako confidently. She was completely sure that her mother would be generous enough to allow THIS request. Certainly, while her mother didn't like her giving out too much charity, she certainly couldn't resist the charm of a pair of cute brown eyes and wet sloppy kisses.

"What did you say you wanted?" Minako asked for clarification.

"A dog. From an animal shelter. Sakura told me that Bridget wants one, and I think if Bridget's too scared to ask you herself, I should do it for her. It's all part of my job to help those in need. At first I thought a dog was a silly luxury to take care of when there are starving people out there, but then, I thought, it would be okay if we got one from a shelter who really needed a home and not one of those stupid overbred prissy things," Akane explained.

"I dunno. Can you and Bridget take care of a dog? Not to mention it'll cut down on our social status if we get a shelter dog," Minako worried.

"Mom! If we get a shelter dog, it'll be free and you won't have to worry about the expense! You're always worrying that I throw away the money on the poor, and this time I'm not!" Akane whined.

"How about you think of the expense of losing membership in the most exclusive social clubs for wealthy people if they see us with a mangy old mutt?!" Minako shrieked in a panic.

"Quit worrying about your status in the eyes of stupid snobs who wouldn't stand a chance if they had to live in the jungle! And if you're so against a dog, what about a cat? Bridget likes all kinds of animals!" Akane retorted.

"Fine, a cat. They're better than dogs, and I know about them already since Artemis used to be my partner before those rotten Magic Knights killed him!" Minako shouted. There was a knock at the door then, and Minako charged over to open it. Instead of Bridget, as she had expected, it was Maria Delgado and Basil Anderson.

"Maria! YAY!! You came over like I asked! And did you bring a friend too?" Akane gushed, seeming to forget how angry she was at her mother a moment ago.

"Actually, Akane, I didn't bring him. He just happened to be here too," Maria admitted embarrassedly.

"Well, that doesn't matter, I always like having more people around! Hey, Mom, why couldn't we have brought in ALL the new foreign Senshi? We certainly would have enough money to..." Akane was cut short as Minako pounded her fist on Akane's wheelchair tray.

"Because! We do NOT have THAT much money! If we tried that, we'd be poor or something and I'd lose what new status I have!" she shouted.

"Akane, why are you fighting with your mother?" whimpered Maria.

"Sorry, sorry," Minako giggled, as it was her turn to be embarrassed now, "It's just that she has this silly idea that I can afford to give everyone in Crystal Tokyo my money and still keep my socialite status."

"I don't WANT you to keep your stupid status! If you lost that, maybe you'd be nicer to Makoto and the other Sailor Senshi then! Where was that old 'Senshi of Love' who was the friendliest of the Sailor Senshi, huh?!" Akane retorted. Minako roared with anger and was about to shove Akane when there was another knock at the door.

"You get it, Miss-Wants-Me-To-Have-A-Ruined-Social-Life," Minako spat, stomping over to a chair and sitting down, glaring at Akane sullenly. Akane stuck her tongue out at Minako and then went to answer the door. When she opened it, the Love Angels were there.

"Go away. Quit trying to make me love boys, because I'm stuck with Maria, got it?" Akane snarled. Angel Lily gave her a pitying look.

"Poor baby, you don't have to be stuck with Maria. Do you think that no man would love you since you're a cripple?" she cooed patronizingly.

"That's NOT what I meant! I meant that I love her and you're not going to take me away from her without a fight!" Akane retorted.

"Yeah, what kind of Love Angels are you, interfering with my daughter's love? I am the Senshi of Love, and I shall protect any romance that blossoms within my family!" Minako declared, jumping into a fighting stance. Akane rolled her eyes at her.

"Mom, don't get yourself attacked. You're not a Senshi anymore," she sighed, amused but also afraid that Minako would get in trouble.

"AWWW!! What a sweet girl you are to want to be the protector when you're weak and wheelchair-bound!" Wedding Peach exclaimed.

"Don't underestimate me, you fools. You've tangled with me before, now remember my wrath! Lollipop Prism Power, Make Up!" Akane shouted, transforming in a flurry of indigo lights.

"Licorice Power, Make Up!" Basil also transformed, but Maria did not.

"Please, Akane, shouldn't we show them that lesbians can be kind, sweet people?" she pleaded.

"Maria, didn't you forget? If we kill them in this world, they'll be safe in theirs! And they were the ones who started it in the first place. Lollipop Tiara Action!" Sailor Lollipop called, flinging a disk of indigo energy at the Love Angels. It hit Wedding Peach, knocking her into the wall.

"Saint Lipliner Lily Rainbow!"

"Saint Pendule Daisy Blizzard!" The combination of those two attacks not only tied up Sailor Lollipop, but also began to freeze her so she couldn't move to defend herself.

"Dead Scream!" Sailor Licorice yelled, blasting Angel Lily and Angel Daisy with his black energy ball.

"Stay out of this! You're supposed to be on our side, you're a pure boy who loves girls like you're supposed to!" Angel Salvia warned him.

"I'm in this for revenge! You'll pay for tricking me into joining you with that fake disguise! Dead Scream!" Sailor Licorice shouted again, ignoring Angel Salvia and flinging his energy ball attack at Angel Daisy, knocking her back into Angel Lily, who was still on the floor.

"Passionate Cake Cut!" Angel Salvia roared, lunging at Sailor Licorice with her sword. She stopped in her tracks and fell over when a bunch of vines tied up her sword and yanked it out of her hands.

"Leave me boyfriend alone," snapped Sailor Cupcake, who had just entered.

"Let's just get out of here! There's too many of them, and I don't want to hurt the pure ones!" wailed Wedding Peach. The other Love Angels agreed, and they escaped then.

"Bridget! Hey, did you know that Basil came here to see you? But you were out visiting the zoo, right?" Akane exclaimed, detransforming.

"Yes, I went there because I wanted to see the animals. I'm sorry I messed up your plans, Basil," Bridget answered, blushing.

"That's okay, I did it spontaneously, eh," shrugged Basil.

"Guess what, Bridget? I talked with Akane and we decided that you can have a cat! She told me you wanted a pet, right?" Minako asked cheerfully. Bridget nodded shyly.

"Yeah, but you better get one from a shelter. That way you can be helping a poor kitty that would otherwise not have a nice home, okay?" Akane added.

"A shelter...oh fine, cats are more dignified than dogs anyway, so I guess that's okay, but I better give it a bath first," Minako declared.

"A bath? But cats don't like water," Maria pointed out.

"Well, Yaten took a bath with Luna, so how hard could it be?" giggled Minako, remembering those days when she chased after the Three Lights, thinking them to be cute guys, unaware of their true origins as female aliens.

"As hard as the cat's claws are," Akane snickered, "What would you want to name it, Bridget?"

"I don't know right now. Probably something that would also be a regular person's name, though," Bridget answered.

"How about Artemis the Second?" joked Minako, which earned her a poke from Akane.


	24. From Ivy to Marshmallow

Chapter 24: From Ivy to Marshmallow

Mozzarella sat in her room in the palace dungeons, doing something she normally didn't do, which was quietly thinking. Ever since that day when she had come to try to kill Zelda, thinking it would bring Parallax back to her, she had wondered if joining the Love Angels had been right. Maybe, she thought, I should've just told Parallax or someone that I was lonely. Maybe even the Queen, since she used to be such a good friend to lonely people when she was younger.

"You have a visitor, Mozzarella." She looked up when she heard the voice. Chibi-Usa was nearby, along with Makoto, Seiya, and Parallax.

"More like a few visitors," Mozzarella giggled, glad to see someone. Chibi-Usa led them into the cell room so they could be close to her.

"I have something very important to tell you about myself. Some people know, but it's not something I usually talk about since I still feel guilty for it," Chibi-Usa admitted, "I was once in your situation." Parallax stared at the pink-haired girl, trying to disguise the eagerness and triumph in her eyes. Yes, I knew it! I knew you had a dark secret in your past, she silently cheered in her mind.

"What do you mean? Did you turn evil because you were looking for love and friendship?" Mozzarella asked.

"Yes, that was exactly it," Chibi-Usa sighed, and then she began her tale, "When I was 5 years old, I felt like my parents didn't love me. Now that I think about it, they were probably just trying to toughen me up for my future as Sailor Chibi Moon, but I didn't know it then. Like, they just told me to get up on my own when I would fall, and that kind of thing. One time I thought they had even forgot my birthday, but of course they didn't. What I felt most was that I wanted to be graceful and dignified like them, a true lady. I thought that if I could get that special stone Mama had, the Silver Crystal, it would give me the power to be a graceful lady, just like her. So one day, when Mama and Papa were out doing royal business, I snuck into Mama's room and went to steal the Silver Crystal. That, as you might know, triggered the Black Moon's attack on Crystal Tokyo, and I escaped to the past since I thought I had lost the Silver Crystal, when it actually just went inside my body somehow. The Wiseman found me, though, and he used my guilt and loneliness to make me feel all bitter and angry, and I let him turn me into the Black Lady. When I was in that form, I was all mean and attacked my parents and the other Sailor Senshi, who kept trying to show that they loved me. I don't ever want to do that again, and I don't like seeing someone else go through the same thing. So please, Mozzarella, please come back to us and be Sailor Marshmallow again." Mozzarella was amazed. The pure, sweet princess had once gone through that too? As she thought about it, she realized that Chibi-Usa always did seem to be hiding something dark and sad in her red eyes. That must be why Parallax likes her so much, Mozzarella thought wryly.

"Yeah, so I just wanted to say that I'm sorry, Mozzarella. I'm sorry I took Seiya away from you. But why didn't you tell us you were lonely? All three of us like active games, so we could've pretended you were our surrogate daughter," Makoto pleaded. At that, Seiya shifted uncomfortably.

"Actually, Makoto, she DID tell me, but I was too caught up in being lovestruck to notice. I think I lose myself when I'm in love," she admitted.

"Yeah, love can be a wonderful thing, but sometimes it distracts people and makes them selfish," added Chibi-Usa wisely, thinking of when she used to visit the past and how Usagi would get all jealous of her hanging on Mamoru.

"But HOW do I come back? Or am I just stuck as Angel Ivy?" Mozzarella asked. Chibi-Usa nodded.

"Just use your old bracelet. If you hold it, and truly wish to be a Sailor Senshi again, it will return to its original color and you can transform into your true form again," she said kindly, handing the tainted bracelet to Mozzarella. Mozzarella stared at it, wondering what she was supposed to do. She thought about how ever since she joined the Love Angels, she felt like homosexuals were bad people, when she had never thought that before.

"Is homosexual love any more selfish than the love between a man and a woman?" she asked.

"Not really. I've definitely seen jealousy and selfishness in both kinds of love, and it really depends on the person," Chibi-Usa answered. Mozzarella clutched the bracelet hard, and the green faded away from it, leaving it a pristine lavender color. She held it up, nervous but proud.

"Marshmallow Prism Power, Make Up!" As the lavender lights shot to the sky, reaching through the tops of the Crystal Palace, the Love Angels quaked in fear.

"We've lost one. Angel Ivy left us," moaned Momoko, clutching Yuri and Hinagiku and sobbing.

"Please stay with us, Serena, please. We're your favorite anime characters," Yuri pleaded. Serena, who was sitting in the corner, seemingly caught in a trance, suddenly gasped and stood up, running off to the bedroom she had been given at the Love Angels' house. Back at the Crystal Palace, Chibi-Usa, Makoto, Seiya, and Parallax cheered when they saw Sailor Marshmallow once again.

"It's me again. I'm me again. This just feels so...right," she said, slowly grinning as she looked down at the familiar old lavender sailor collar and skirt, the pink bows, and the white Senshi bodysuit and gloves.

"We must bring her back. It's up to us, we did it before. Come on, Yuri, before she gets too used to being a Senshi again," Hinagiku ordered, yanking the startled brunette to her feet.

"Wedding Graceful Flower! Angel Precious Lily!"

"Wedding Attractive Flower! Angel Courage Daisy!"

"YAY! You came back! I'm so glad you're not going to be mean to gay people any more," smiled Chibi-Usa, who then shrieked and jumped aside as a flash of blue and green light nearly hit her, signaling the incoming teleportation of Angel Daisy and Angel Lily.

"AAAH! It's you guys! Why did you make me be all mean and hate Seiya and Makoto when they could've helped me!" Sailor Marshmallow whined.

"We didn't make you act mean, we helped you see their true evil," snorted Angel Daisy. Angel Lily nodded.

"Don't you agree that they were selfish to ignore your pleas for friendship?" she coaxed.

"Yeah, but they just said that they were sorry and that I could be like their daughter, so I'm not mad at them any more," shrugged Sailor Marshmallow.

"Let's beat them here and now! Moon Prism Power, Make Up!" yelled Chibi-Usa, and Parallax followed suit, both transforming in a flurry of orange and pink swirly lights.

"You asked for it, you obnoxious princess! Saint Pendule..."

"Fire Soul!" Sailor Cinnamon called; she was quicker and Angel Daisy screamed, rolling on the floor to smother the flames.

"Saint Lipliner Lily Rainbow!" Angel Lily countered, tying up Sailor Cinnamon's hands so she couldn't attack.

"Pink Sugar Heart Attack!"

"Silver Spikes!" Sailor Marshmallow and Chibi Moon threw their two powers at Angel Lily, the former distracting her when the stream of pink hearts hit her in the face, and the second slicing her rainbow ribbons to bits.

"Let's get away from these evil violent girls! We need to regroup and make sure Serena doesn't leave us as well!" Angel Lily exclaimed, and they ran out of the dungeons quickly.

"Well, at least we got you back, and that's what's important. I hope Serena can see the light as well," commented Makoto.

"Serena will be harder to convince, probably. What I know about her, she really loves anime and manga and was thrilled to meet the Love Angels when they first appeared, so it's like she finally got her dream when she got to live with them. Also, I heard Haruka and Michiru were mean to her," said Seiya.

"Maybe if Haruka and Michiru apologize, then Serena will want to come back," suggested Sailor Marshmallow, who was still transformed, not because of any threat, but because she liked being a Sailor Senshi again.

"They won't need to apologize for anything," Makoto argued, "From what I heard, they were completely legitimate in telling Serena that she had to fight the Love Angels, and she just blew up at them and called them hypocrites for doing things that they did a long time ago. I think she's the hypocrite since before, she had no problem with homosexuality and when she joined the Love Angels, she suddenly did."

"That's what they do to you. They kinda brainwashed me too, so don't blame Serena for that," Sailor Marshmallow answered.


	25. Peanut Butter Returns

Chapter 25: Peanut Butter Returns

When Yuri and Hinagiku returned from their failed mission, Serena was in her bedroom, almost terrified of the Love Angels. She wondered why they suddenly seemed so harsh and bossy to her, as if there was something wrong with them. Ever since that incident at the observatory, she had been wondering whether or not it was right for her to be on the Love Angels' side. She was bothered by the idea that "Love Angels" would want to get rid of love that happened to be between people of the same gender, especially since the only homosexual people she had any problem with were Haruka and Michiru. As she was pondering over these things, Aphrodite appeared to her.

"Please don't abandon the cause, Serena. We need you," the "Goddess of Love" said gently. Serena looked up and was about to reach out to the ethereal figure when it flickered and a horribly familiar aura seeped into Serena's consciousness. She screamed and jumped back on her bed, clutching a pillow.

"Go away! GO AWAY, SAILOR NEMESIS!" she screamed.

"Fine, then. I guess my disguise wasn't working," snapped the flickering figure before she disappeared. Serena gasped. That was the same aura, the same person who had appeared at the palace during the big Senshi meeting back in March and sent everyone into the Mario video game! And, obviously, that was the person who was sending her favorite anime characters to attack her! In a panic, she opened her window and fled out into the city, trying to outrun everything that was terrifying her.

Michiru stared into the Deep Aqua Mirror. There was no mistaking it. It was time to act, time to bring the whole Sailor Senshi team back together. And she needed to be a part of it.

"Haruka, we must act soon. Serena is on the verge of coming back to us, but I think it will take a gesture of kindness from us. I think she feels that we were too hard on her," she said.

"Fine, but let's take Rainbow and Galaxy along, just in case Serena turns violent. And Kurumi Kino should come too; she once got pretty close to bringing Serena back. She probably would've suceeded, too, if that annoying Tokyo Mew Mew character hadn't appeared," Haruka agreed, not too surprised to hear this news. She had often felt the aura of peanut butter on the wind recently.

"Why can't I go too? I'm a Sailor Senshi," Pierre complained.

"Because that's exactly why. You need to stay home and protect Hotaru and Setsuna if some of the Love Angels decide to come over here. Can we trust you with that?" Haruka asked him, half-teasingly.

"Of course you can! Especially when they taste my paper attack!" Pierre declared proudly. Haruka grinned at him as she and the others left to go find Serena.

Meanwhile, the Love Angels were planning a counter-attack. When they realized that Serena had escaped, they had panicked, especially since Yuri and Hinagiku weren't sure they were ready to fight so soon again. They decided it was best to send out Scarlett and Momoko this time, especially since Momoko was Serena's favorite Love Angel character.

"But where would she be? She could be anywhere!" wailed Momoko.

"I have a hunch. My intuition tells me she's probably at that manga store in the mall where I first met her," Yuri said slyly. Indeed, that was exactly where Serena had run off to in her frightened daze. She felt drawn to that spot, the place where her dreams had been both granted and shattered. She picked up a Wedding Peach manga off the shelf and flipped to a random spot.

"Impossible. Not in a million years. You're a man," Serena read aloud to herself. So Angel Salvia thinks that Hinagiku can't marry a man because acts too manly? So it is true that they were homophobic? How come I never noticed it before? Maybe I was blind to their true nature, she thought sadly. Then she remembered Sailor Nemesis. She had to warn them! What was she doing here, away from them where Sailor Nemesis could harm them! She ran out of the manga store, only to crash right into Galaxy.

"Please warn the Love Angels! They're being tricked by Sailor Nemesis!" she wailed, clutching Galaxy.

"That's what we've been trying to tell you, silly. And the way to free them is to kill them in this world so they can go back to where they belong. I know it's mean, and I would've argued too, but I saw it happen at the palace. Sailor Nemesis is definitely behind this, and we need to free them from her. And we need to free you as well," Kurumi said gently.

"By killing me too!" Serena shrieked, jumping away from them in a fright. Kurumi giggled.

"No, silly, you just need to transform into Sailor Peanut Butter again. That's all you need to do."

"But I just can't kill them! They're my favorite characters!" Serena shouted.

"If they're the Love Angels, then what were they doing with the Book of Love? Was that ever part of the manga or anime?" Rainbow challenged.

"No, but..."

"Serena, it's obvious! Sailor Nemesis created it! Just like she tore them from their world and forced them to fight us! Just like she did with Spectra!" Rainbow ranted.

"With Spectra? Rainbow, I'm so sorry! I told Angel Salvia all about them, Space Girl Spectra and all, and I thought it would be a nice, peaceful way to break up Ahmed and Pierre! I was just following their orders but I was trying to do it without hurting anyone! I thought if Spectra told you that they were a bad couple, you would listen to her," Serena sobbed, grabbing Rainbow, who shoved her away.

"You fool! You were the one who...MPPHH!" Rainbow was cut off as Haruka grabbed her mouth.

"That's enough, Rainbow, we're here to bring Serena back, not argue with her. She didn't know, so don't blame her. She understands your pain," Michiru admonished Rainbow, who sat on a bench and sulked at them in response.

"That's right. Those Love Angels...why would the Love Angels do such a thing? Under Sailor Nemesis's control...but I just don't want to hurt them!" Serena wailed, torn between her love for her favorite characters and the realization that she possibly HAD to hurt them to save them from Sailor Nemesis.

"You HAVE to hurt them. You were able to hurt me, so you can hurt them," Rainbow snapped sullenly.

"I didn't KNOW it would hurt you! They told me that Ahmed was just in love with Pierre because he was fat and not because of any emotional connection! I didn't know any better!" Serena pleaded.

"Ahmed and Pierre are not for you to worry about. They can handle their own relationship, and I'm quite sure Pierre wouldn't let someone trick him with that kind of fake, shallow love," Haruka said dryly. Serena then turned to Haruka.

"And what about you? You were so angry at me," she said, confusion showing in her brown eyes.

"Yes, and you were too. I was a hypocrite then, and if that type of situation came up again, well, I don't know what I would do. I'd like to say I'd do my duty, but my ties to Michiru are too great to ignore," Haruka sighed.

"Maybe I should come back. I mean, at least you were just being loyal to your heart, and I know what that's like," Serena said, still unsure. Just then, Angel Salvia and Wedding Peach burst into the manga store, and Rainbow, Galaxy, and Kurumi all transformed, ready to fight them if needed.

"Come back here, Serena! Those are impure people!" Angel Salvia ordered.

"Me, impure! I'm on your side! I don't like gay people either, but I don't think killing them over it is the answer! And you're just being tricked by Sailor Nemesis, and you tricked a lot of people too!" Sailor Popsicle accused.

"Sailor Nemesis! We don't need to hear that kind of foolish talk! Passionate Cake Cut!" Angel Salvia roared, swinging her sword at Sailor Popsicle.

"Supreme Thunder!" countered Sailor Peppermint, shocking the sword, which made Angel Salvia yelp in pain and drop it. Haruka and Michiru couldn't hide their grins at seeing Rainbow protect Galaxy, two people who they thought would NEVER want to cooperate!

"Stop it, Wedding Peach, Angel Salvia! Sailor Nemesis disguised herself as Aphrodite and tricked you! Galaxy's telling the truth! I saw her!" Serena pleaded.

"Huh? What does that mean? I don't understand," Wedding Peach responded, now too confused to fight. Serena held up her bracelet, which glowed red and turned into a star-shaped brooch, which she placed on her chest.

"It means the Dessert Senshi and I will have to free you. Peanut Butter Star Power, Make Up!"


	26. Saccharine Seraphic Skirmish

Chapter 26: Saccharine Seraphic Skirmish

When Sailor Peanut Butter transformed, a light washed over the other three Senshi, and all of them had some changes to their Senshi outfits. One of their shoulder bands was larger and clear, their brooches were hearts instead of circles, and their back bows were longer. In short, they had upgraded to their Super forms. In the palace, Parallax gasped and fell to her knees.

"The Sacred Candle...they have come back. We must go! Tell the Queen, Mozzarella, Chibi-Usa!" she exclaimed, jumping back up and running off. She then skidded to a stop and pressed her Senshi communicator so she could tell the others the news.

"Hey, what happened to our outfits? They're different this time. And since when do you say 'Star' when you transform?" Sailor Popsicle noted suspiciously, staring at Sailor Peanut Butter, whose eyes were blank.

"Sailor Mars has the Sacred Candle," she whispered.

"Where is Sailor Mars! Tell us now! We need it to beat the demons!" Angel Salvia roared, grabbing Sailor Peanut Butter by her shoulders and shaking her.

"Get off of her! Sparkling Wide Pressure!"

"Caramel Love-Me Chain!" Angel Salvia screamed as she was not only tied up by an aqua heart chain, but blasted by a ball of electricity.

"Saint Mirror Bridal Flash!" Wedding Peach countered, knocking Peppermint and Caramel down with her own energy attack.

"Shine Aqua Illusion!" called Sailor Popsicle, attempting to freeze Wedding Peach, but the ice just got cut by Angel Salvia's sword.

"Saint Lipliner Lily Rainbow!"

"Saint Pendule Daisy Blizzard!" With the arrival of the other two Love Angels, Sailors Caramel, Peppermint, and Popsicle were first tied up and then stuck in blocks of ice. Peanut Butter stared, frightened and unsure of what to do. She then glared at Angel Salvia.

"Pastry Power!" she yelled, flinging various kinds of sweet bread snacks, like donuts and croissants, at Angel Salvia. Angel Salvia snarled at this.

"How dare you, you traitor!" she roared, and she came swinging at Sailor Peanut Butter with her sword.

"Calculator Spinning Boomerang!"

"Metal Discus!"

"Burning Mandala!" The first two attacks hit Angel Salvia, knocking her unconscious, and the other freed the Senshi from their icy prisons. Sailor Marshmallow, Sailor Cookie, and Sailor Cinnamon ran into the manga store, their outfits also upgraded, as was evidenced by their new attacks.

"What do we do with her? Is she dead?" asked Sailor Peanut Butter meekly.

"She will be when we take care of her. Space Sword Blaster!" called Sailor Bubble Gum, leaping past the others and swinging the Space Sword down on Angel Salvia's neck, beheading her. She disappeared in a flash of purple sparkles, and Sailor Cinnamon sat down in shock.

"She's free. You freed her, Madoka. I can hear her thanking us," she uttered, once again seeming to be in a trance. She then looked up only to have Angel Daisy's boot kick her in the face.

"You liar! You little liar! Saint Pendule..."

"Metal Discus!"

"Pink Sugar Heart Attack!" The double attack knocked Angel Daisy out of the way so she couldn't freeze Sailor Cinnamon.

"We protect our friends, don't we, Chibi-Usa," declared Sailor Marshmallow.

"You're the other traitor! Saint Bridal...OW!" Wedding Peach shrieked as Bubble Gum and Sailor Milkshake double-teamed her, leaping at her with flying martial-arts kicks.

"Saint Lipliner Lily Rainbow!" Angel Lily countered, tying the two girls up by their ankles. They fell to the ground with a thud.

"Chronos Typhoon!"

"Floral Strike!" Angel Lily crashed into one of the bookcases with the force of the whirlwind, and she squeaked as she realized that she had a lily embedded in her forehead, its stem acting as a needle to stab her. Sailor Licorice and Sailor Cupcake entered as well.

"The true couple! Why are you fighting us! We're on your side!" Wedding Peach pleaded, blabbering in fear since the Senshi were outnumbering them, especially now that Angel Salvia was dead.

"Because you tricked me. You dared to exploit my weakness. And now we'll exploit yours, which seems to be that you don't like attacking people who are truly in love with each other! Bridget and I can beat you with our power of love!" Sailor Licorice shouted triumphantly, but he also sounded a little maniacal and vengeful as well.

"I didn't do it! That was Angel Daisy!" shrieked Wedding Peach. Angel Daisy jumped up, shrieking as she looked through the windows of the manga shop.

"There's more Senshi coming! There's more! Let's get out of here and regroup!" she started screaming in a panic. Angel Lily looked at her in a daze, and then up into the cold, fierce glare of Sailor Bubble Gum, who was accompanied by Sailor Jellybean.

"You dared get my mother possessed and accuse me of not loving her. For that you must die," the former snarled. Sailor Jellybean held up her hands, ready to defend as well.

"What are you going to do to me! And Peach did it, not me..." Angel Lily whimpered, and then she screamed as Bubble Gum drew the Space Sword down her chest, opening up a bloody gash.

"Lily! No! Saint Mirror Bridal Flash!"

"Silence Wall!" Sailor Jellybean countered, and Wedding Peach's attack bounced off the invisible shield, slamming into her and knocking her into Angel Daisy, where the two of them crashed against the bookcase. A bunch of Wedding Peach manga rained down on them, shaken from the shelf. Angel Daisy then made the mistake of running at Sailor Butterscotch, who she saw was entering, along with Sailor Lollipop and Sailor Vanilla.

"Lollipop Princess Halation!" yelled Sailor Lollipop, protecting her lover. Angel Daisy was knocked back down again, and Sailor Butterscotch ran over to where Bubble Gum was slowly bringing her sword deeper and deeper into Angel Lily's chest, savoring her screams of pain.

"I'll give you peace at death. Rainbow Swirl Flash!" she called, and before she, too, died, Angel Lily saw beautiful rainbow lights spinning in front of her eyes. Sailor Bubble Gum pulled out her sword, and Lily disappeared too, only she flashed blue before doing so.

"Leave us alone! You're just proving that you're evil!" Angel Daisy screamed, flinging manga at the Senshi wildly, but especially aiming at the four who were obviously in homosexual romances.

"Well, it's hard to be peaceful when others attack you. And it's our Senshi duty to defeat you as well," spat Sailor Lollipop.

"Sailor Butterscotch just showed you. Can't you hear Salvia and Lily calling? They're at peace now and want you to come back to them, back to the world of your anime, where all your friends and family are. You, Momoko, would you abandon Yousuke to fight us?" Sailor Cookie asked in a surprisingly gentle tone. Wedding Peach shook her head.

"No, I...you're trying to trick me!" she wailed, backing up in fear.

"Space Sword Blaster!"

"Chronos Typhoon!"

"Floral Strike!"

"Caramel Love-Me Chain!"

"Burning Mandala!"

"Sparkling Wide Pressure!" The combinations of those attacks slammed into Angel Daisy and Wedding Peach, nearly killing them. What it took to do the job was Serena, detransformed once more, knocking two bookends down on their heads. The two of them faded, a red and green light show accompanying their demise. Serena wiped a tear from her eyes.

"I did it. I freed them. I know they're thanking me. Sailor Nemesis had them, right?" she asked, still looking for reassurance.

"Yes. Like the Magic Knights, they're freed from Sailor Nemesis now," agreed Kurumi, who hugged Serena in a gesture of what could only be the germs of a new friendship.


End file.
